A wedding to remember
by bluefur9
Summary: This is a story about Lisa Simpson coming home from her four years of studying at Yale University. She soon finds out (via Homer Simpson) that her brother, Bart Simpson, is getting married (way to go Bart!)! Only there is one problem... She has two escorts! It's a Milhouse V.S. Nelson situation! Hope this wedding doesn't end in a catastrophe! Find our more by reading this fic!
1. Chapter 1: Welcome home Lisa!

**Hello! This is my newest fanfic ****_A wedding to remember. _****It takes place some time in the future. Just so non of you guys get confused let me tell you the ages...**

**Lisa- age 20**

**Bart- age 22**

**Milhouse- age 22**

**Nelson- age 23**

**And last but not least Maggie- age 15**

**Now enough chit- chat ant let's get on with the story! :D**

**Chapter one: Welcome home Lisa!**

**PS_ I updated this chapter, if you have already read this one you may notice that I added a paragraph and chained a few things here and there. And if you haven't read it then don't worry, your reading basically the same thing they did only better. Enjoy! **

I sit there on the on the third step at the back of the skate park, alone, crying, and probably smudging all my makeup. I don't care though; all I wanted was for everyone to be happy, I didn't want to choose between either of them… But they really left me without any other option. I can't blame them for wanting me so badly; those two carried books for my eve since I was seven. I stop my crying for a minute, and start to ponder about how I got into this mess… I guess I'll just have to start from the very beginning…

I had just got off my 6pm to 8pm flight back to my old home town, Springfield. Things haven't changed that much, same old mayor, same old crappie Kwik-E-Mart, even same old Springfield elementary. Everything's was the same, but even so something kept tugging at me, I had discovered what it was when my dad came to pick me up. Everyone seemed older. When I had left Springfield I was only 16. Yale was a hard choice for me, considering my young age. I studied for four hard years and I had decided to come back to my old home town Springfield, at the age of twenty-years-old. And no, I don't have a boyfriend if that's what you're wondering. I broke up with Milhouse years ago and even though I dated some men at Yale, they just ended up not being my type. Even though they were amazing people and all, I didn't find them that interesting after a while. I guess I just haven't found 'the one' yet.

"So honey how was your time at Yale?" My father asked when we had finished hugging.

"Uh is that a trick question? I loved it! I met so many sophisticated people; I speak French now, and I learned so many new things. But I still am happy to be back. I missed you so much!" I said hugging my dad once more.

"I`m glad you had a great time sweetie; I'll fill you in all about Springfield once we get in the car." Homer said and led me to an expensive looking, black mercadisbenz.

"Is that your car?" I asked in astonishment.

"Oh that? No I borrowed it from Bart, it's his car." Homer answered.

"Huuuuuuuu? His car!?"

"Didn't we tell you? Bart is getting hitched to some rich chick he's been dating for three years."

"Uhh... That's.. Uhhh..." I tried to speak but I was completely dumfounded.

"Incredible? Amazing? Totally unexpected?" Homer suggested.

"Uhh, I'll have to go with all three..." I said still a bit shocked that no one has told me yet.

We got in the car and we stayed in silence for about five minutes. _Bart engaged to a rich chick? That's preposterous!_ I thought.

"If you think that was a shock, wait until I fill you in about more crazy stuff." Homer explained.

"More? I can't wait!" I said exitedly.

Dad wasn't kidding when he said there was more. He filled me in on stuff like Krusty the clown died from too much drugs, and was too insignificant to even be announced dead outside of Springfield, it didn't matter though. Most people outside this didn't even know he existed. Another 'big shock' was that Sherri and Terri ran off with two hot shot twins from California, leaving Nelson with two sets of his own twins to take care of, I admit that was both sad and shocking. _Poor Nelson, but then again he was stupid enough to have kids with both Sherri and Terri in the first place. _I thought.

"Oh, and Maggie got her tong pierced without our permission, she got into some trouble for that." Homer said.

"No way! Hahahahaha!" I laughed.

"I thought it was funny too but Marge was so mad! I had to fake I was furious too. When she was done getting scolded, grounded, and sent to her room by Marge. I went after her and told her she was off the hook from me and that I would talk to Marge about grounding her for only a week and a half instead of three." Homer said.

I started laughing when I imagined the look on my mom's face when she saw her pierced tongue, "Did you talk her out of it?"

"Nope, I should have known that it was no use talking to your mother. She's as hard headed as- uh... A very hard headed person." My dad said, failing to find the right words. We looked at each other and laughed. Not about the piercing, but just about everything.

"Oh sweetie how I've missed you." He said when we finished all our laughing.

"I missed you too dad."

We pull up at the old houses drive way and we got out of the fabulous car. "Wow, it hasn't changed a bit!" I exclaimed.

"Really? Didn't you notice I added a new room?" Homer asked while he took my bags out of the trunk.

"I already saw that room, remember? You added it in when I was fifteen?"

"Oh well, it's still there."

I giggled and dad unlocked the front door and turned on the lights. "Welcome home!" Everyone, and I mean everyone I ever knew (and liked) was gathered in the living room that was covered with colorful balloons and a poster that said 'Welcome home Lisa!'

"Oh my lord Buddha in haven your all here!" I shouted. "Mom! Bart! Maggie!"

"Welcome home little sis!" Bart welcomed me.

"Oh Lisa darling I have missed you so much!" Mom shouted.

"Lisa! I missed you too! Welcome, welcome, welcome!" Maggie exclaimed.

"Aaaaaaaaaaah!" I yelled as they all tackled me, causing me to fall. "I can't breathe!" I gasped for air.

"Sorry sweetie! We're just so excited that you came back. How long has it been since the last time you visited? Two years?" Mom started, helping me up.

"Come say hello to your old friends Lise! A lot of them have changed!" Bart said guiding me to a group of men and women in the front.

"Lisa!" They all shouted.

"OMG! I missed you guys so much!" I shouted giving Allison, Alice and Janey a huge hug. The boys stayed more to the back.

"I missed you too!" Alison shouted.

"Me too!" Janey and Alice said at once.

"Hay Lisa recognize me?" Said a tall, good looking man.

"Nelson? OMF is that really you?" I exclaimed and gave him a hug too.

"Yah, I changed since the last time you saw me, hu?"

"No kidding."

"Wait right there, I'm gonna get my boys and introduce you to them." Nelson said and ran off into the back of the welcome party.

"Don't I get a hug?" Said a voice behind me, I turned around and found out that it was my ex Milhouse.

"Why not?" I said and gave him a hug.

"I- I missed you a lot." He shuddered.

"I missed you too Millie, but your still my ex." I said breaking our hug.

"Rats!" He said snapping his finger in a friendly sarcastic way.

I giggled and Janey said, "OMG, I need to introduce you to my new boyfriend, he's so cute!"

Next thing I knew I was dragged across the whole room, saying hi to old friends, drinking the punch my mom made and having a good time. "There you are Lisa! Here are my boys." Nelson said coming up to me with four little boys in front of him. "Max and Zander are Sherri's. Mike and Coners are Terri's." Nelson says pointing to each of them.

"Awww! There so cute!" I said. "Hello."

"Hi Miss."

"Hello."

"How ya doin'?"

"She's pretty daddy." Said the last of the four, was it Max? Or maybe it was Coners? I couldn't tell they pretty much looked all the same to me.

"Yah, major improvement." Said Nelson teasingly.

"Shut up!" I said and punched him on the shoulder in a playing manner.

"Hahaha! Well I better be off, it's already the kids bed time." Nelson told me while looking at his watch.

"Aww! But you said we could stay up!" Said one of the boys.

"Yah!" said another.

"I said Maybe, and by the looks of it you guy are all tired." He said.

"No we're not!" One said then yawned as his sentence had just finished.

"Point proven. Now you guys get in the car, I'll be right there." Nelson ordered.

"Fine." All four said at one, and they left the living room.

"We'll it's been a nice party and I'm glad your back. Maybe we could ketchup sometime?" He suggested.

"Yah that would be great." I answered.

"You know me and the boys were planning on going to the carnival tomorrow, since it's the last day there here, you know..."

"Uhu."

"...And I was wondering if well, maybe you could join us? Or if you have other plans I totally understand." He said.

"Nope I have none, besides I would love to go, we could catch up and stuff."

"Great! So meet us at the Ferris wheel, ok?"

"Yah sure."

"Great it's a date! Uh, n- not an actual date. I- I mean like a 'meet you there' date..." Nelson shudders awkwardly.

I glared at him with a puzzled face and immediately he said, "N- not that I wouldn't want to go on a date with you, cause you're so smart and pretty and stuff... I just mean like...*cough- cough* Jeez this is awkward..." He mumbled.

"Don't worry I get it..." I said with a hint of shock. _It's not like Nelson to be this nervous... I wonder if he's ok... _I thought.

"Great, bye. Oh! At three- o- clock, ok?"

"Got it."

He walks away mumbling something I can't quite ketch, but I could make out the words _stupid and idiot _in whatever he said.

"Haya sis, enjoying the party?" Bart placed his hand on my shoulder causing me to jump.

"Yah, it's great! I just met Nelson's sons, there so cute! I can't believe Sheri and Terri left them alone with Nelson."

"Yah I know it's real bummer."

"Have you notice that he's been acting well... Different?" I asked.

"No why- ?" Bart asked.

"I noticed that he's been acting- well - a little nervous and I think that's not like him." I explained.

"I know him as well as I think I do, I'd say either he's had too much to drink, or that he likes you." Bart said with a hint of teasing in his voice, which reminded me of when we were kids.

"He does not like me!" I said in a petty manner.

"Ha- ha Lisa's got a boyfriend!" He taunted. I punched him in the arm causing him to shut-up.

"Ow! Gentle, I was just teasing!"

"Speaking of which, why didn't you tell me?" I said changing the subject.

"Tell you what?" Bart asked and rubbed his arm where I had punched.

"You know what! You're getting married!" I said a with a little too much enthusiasm.

"Oh... Uh... I wanted to surprise you."

"Well, you did a good job doing that!"

"He- He..." He mumbled while rubbing the back of his pony-tailed head.

"Who is she?"

" ..." He mumbled.

"Who?"

"Alright... Mr. Burns's granddaughter." He said louder.

**Du- du- du! How will Lisa react to this shocking news? Even I don't even know! Just kidding I totally do! **

**Ps- If you see any spelling mistakes tell me and I'll edit it!**

**love your writer,**

**Bluefur9**


	2. Chapter 2: I'm not a luser!

**Helloooooo my dear readers, the next chapter of my story ****_a wedding to remember_**** is here! And if it isn't too much trouble mind leaving a comment at the end? Like yingyanggirl and snowwicky... Follow their example and contribute to society! Nevertheless, we last left off at:**

**_"Who?"_**

**_"Alright... Mr. Burns's grand daughter." He said louder._**

"What now?! I didn't know he even had a child, let alone a grand daughter!" I exclaim. Horrified, breath taken, speechless, these words don't even begin to describe how shocked I was.

"Shhhhhh! Keep it down sis, not everybody knows yet! I proposed to her just a week ago..." Bart whispered.

"How could you marry the grand daughter of the devil?" I whispered.

"She is not the grand daughter of the devil! Mr. Burns just has some serious grumpiness condition. And just because she's Mr. Burns's granddaughter doesn't mean she's a bad person! To be honest, she is one of the most beautiful, kindest, and sweetest person I've ever met." Bart explained.

Wow, I guess he really does love her. It's no that common for Bart to describe someone so wonderfully. I thought. "Ok then, let me meet her."

"Fine, she's right over there." Bart walked over to a small group of people and a minute later my sister- in - law to- be stood right in front of me.

Tall but not as tall as Bart, with chestnut hair, brown eyes, and had a smile on her face. "Lisa, Sasha, Sasha, Lisa." Bart introduced us. "I'll let you guys talk." Bart kissed Sasha and left.

After a few minutes of silence between us she said. "Bart has told me a lot about you, Lisa."

"Oh goodie. What lies did he tell you?"

"Hahaha! Your funny. He didn't say anything that sounded like a total lie. He said your a vegetarian, that's nice couse I'm one too." Sasha said.

"Really?"

"Totally, eating meat is so wrong."

"I hear you on that one. So do you like jazz?" I asked. She seams pretty nice, maybe Bart did make a good choice. I thought.

"Oh yes! Jazz is great! Like, half my mypod is full of Jazz songs."

"OMG me too! Who's your favorite artist?" And it went on and on. Turns out that we have a lot in common, the vegetarianism, the Jazz, we even have the same favorite we have a lot in common she's a lot like Bart too a, skate- boarding, prank loving, wild child. _Hu, guess some one can have a sophisticated side and a wild side._ I thought. "Your pretty cool for Mr. Burns's grand daughter, you know." I said at the end of our conversation.

"Yah, I get that a lot."

"So how's it going girls?" Bart asked coming up to us.

"Grate your sister's so cool." Sasha answered.

"Lisa cool? Who are you and what have you done to my sister?" Bart joked.

"Real mature Bart." I said and rolled my eyes.

"Anyway I'm here to tell my love that we must get going." Bart told us.

"Yah I guess it is pretty late, bye Lisa it was so nice meeting you." Sasha said.

"Yah it was nice meeting you to Sasha." I waved.

Bart puts his arm around Sasha and they both left. I wish I had someone who loved me like that. I thought. Wait, what did I just think? I

shrugged and went back into the party.

After a while people were started to leave and only about fifteen people were left. _Good couse I'm exhausted... _I thought to myself. I looked towards the hall and saw my father and mother dancing to a slow song that was playing. I smiled and went to the kitchen for a drink.

I picked up a clean plastic cup on the counter, and poured some coke for myself and started sipping. At right about that time someone came in the kitchen. "Oh... Uh... Hi Lisa, I didn't know you were in hear." Said Milhouse.

"That's ok I'm just having a quick drink." I said and put my cup down for a second.

"I'm pretty thirsty too... May I join you?" He asked awkwardly.

"Uh... Yah sure." I said and poured some coke for him too.

"Thanks." He said taking it from my hand.

"No problem."

We stayed there in silence for a couple of minutes, "Uh... Lisa, I- I was wo- wondering well, since it's the last song for the night, if you'd want t- to dance?" he asked looking down at his cup.

I admit I was kind of shocked for a second, because well you know... Me and Milhouse are history, plus he isn't that good of a dancer. "O-k..." I answered.

"Really?!" Milhouse said looking up with his big bright blue eyes.

"Sure it is just one dance." I shrugged.

"Alright! Let's go before it's too late." He exclaimed. He took my hand and dragged me towards the now almost deserted living room. The only

people that were left was Lenny (who was passed out on the couch) and Maggie (Who was drawling on his face with a sharpy). I giggle when I saw that she had written the word 'Dumb ass' on him.

Milhouse grabs my hand with one of his and puts other on my waist and we both begin to slow dance. Wow! I thought. He's certainly been practicing. Milhouse has changed a lot since the last time we've dated, he's definitely taller, deeper voiced, and I guess slightly _cuter._ _Oh god I did not just think that!_ I thought.

"Is something wrong?" He asked and I realized that I've been staring at him this whole time.

"No, nothing's wrong." I quickly looked away, and probably blushed a bit. Keep it together Simpson! You've never acted this way towards

Milhouse, why should you start now? I thought.

Milhouse didn't seem to worried and quickly shrugged it of. We danced for a couple of minutes and when the song started slowing down

Millhouse took me in his arms and leaned me towards the ground like in a 'Salsa' ending style. Milhouse started to move closer to me and I panicked. _Oh god! He's gonna kiss me! Ok, clam down and think..._ "Wow, you certainly have improved since the last time we've danced." I said awkwardly, there for ruining the moment.

He stopped midway and said, "Yah, I've been practicing for years, now I'm probably almost as good as you now." he says sweetly, yet slightly disappointed, probably because of what didn't just happened.

"Look Milhouse your really sweet and kind and... cute..." I started.

"I like where this is going." He interrupted.

"But we're ancient history, me and you. Understand?" I finished.

"I understand, but can't I at least have another chance? With you?" he pulled me up and let go of my waist.

"What do you mean by another chance?" I asked him slightly perplexed.

"It's just that your so smart and pretty and y- you probably think I don't deserve you..." He started.

"I don't think that..."

"But even if you do, I can prove that I am good enough for you, Lisa." he finished, then he looked right into my eyes and sighed. "Oh, who am I kidding? You'll probably never end up with someone like m-"

I couldn't stand to here him babble on about me and him and us anymore, so I did the most radical thing I probably have ever done... I pulled him in for a kiss. And we stayed that way, for at least a minute. Then I pulled away shocked with my own actions and what I had just done.

"Uh... Y- you wanted you chance? There, you got one, meet me at the Aztec theater tomorrow. Eight-o -clock sharp, understand?"

"W- what j- just h- h- happened?" Milhouse said dumbfounded.

"You just got a date with the girl you had a crush on since you were seven, that's what just happened. Eight- o- clock, Aztec theater, ok?" I explained loosing a bit of my patience.

"You bet!" Milhouse said and ran out the door shouting, "Yes! Ya hear that world? I'm not a loser!"

"Dear god, what have I done!" Lisa shouted, and loud enough to wake up a very drunk Lenny.

"What are you doing with that sharpy in your ha- *burp* -ands?" Lenny asks Maggie.

"Uh... Nothing." The 15 year- old said, hiding the maker behind her back.

"Could you g- *hiccup* -ive me a ride home?"

"Sure!"

"No your not! You don't even have your drivers license yet!" Homer said coming out of the kitchen with a bowl of ice-cream.

"So?" Maggie shrugs, "The police won't notice, Chief Wiggum couldn't ketch his own shorts, let alone an under- age driver."

"Good point, here's the keys." He tossed the keys to Maggie and she snatched it out of mid air.

"Homer! Maggie is not driving him home! I'll call a cab!" Marge shouted, walked up to Maggie and took the keys from her grasp.

"Aww but Marge! You use to be cool!" Said Homer and Maggie at once, only that Maggie replaced the 'Marge' with 'Mom'.

"No 'buts' I'm calling a cab!"

"Alright Jesus... *hiccup*" Lenny drunk talked.

Marge left to call the cab and I went up to my old room, I realized I couldn't sleep in it due to all the clutter stored within. I sighed. So many memories were in this room now it's just used for storage. I herd foot steps behind me and when I turned around I realized it was just Maggie.

"That room's for storage now. You'll have to sleep with me."

"Ok, but first let me take a shower, I feel so filthy after my flight and this party." I said.

"No prob, I'll be in my room." Maggie said.

I took of my cloths and stepped in the nice warm water. All my life the place I could best think was in here, under the warm water. I pondered about how I was going to do it tomorrow having arraigned two dates with two different people. When I got out and dried myself I had already formulated a plan. "Ok, Nelson said to be at there at three, I will probably leave at about five or six. I'll go home, take a shower and get ready for my date at eight." I thought out loud. "No big deal, nothing I can't handle."

I wrapped the towel around myself, got out of the bathroom and made my way to Maggie's room, where all my bags were. "Hi." I said as I closed the door behind me.

"Hay, dad put your bags over there." And she pointed towards a poster of some rock star I don't know.

"Wow you sure like this singer." I said as I looked around her room at all the posters and pictures hung up.

"Yah, Tabitha Van Beth is the greatest! Dad got two V.I.P passes last year and we both went to her show. And after we spent hours rocking to her songs we went back stage and met her! OMG, she was so cool! She gave us lodes of free stuff and autographed albums of her top songs!" Maggie said in excitement.

"Really? Where did he get passes like those?" I asked in amazement.

"Flanders."

"Hahahah! Yah I don't doubt he would do that." I laugh.

I get my P.J's on and crawl into bed with Maggie. "It's gonna be just like the old days again!" Maggie said in excitement.

When Maggie was five she use to come into my room in the middle of the night claiming she had 'creepy nightmares'. One night I asked her why she use to come into my room instead of mom's and dad's and she said that 'dad's snoring sounds like the monsters in my nightmares.' "Yah good times. I miss them a lot." I said with a sigh.

"Me too. Good night."

"Good night."


	3. Chapter 3: The Power

**Hay peoples! Sorry for the wait, too busy! If your reading this that means that you would also love my other story ****_The Stolen Necklace_****, feel free to review, even though it's older I still check it. Hope this is worth the wait, I think it is! Review!**

I woke up to the smell of coffee brewing down stairs, the time read 9:32 on Maggie's digital clock. "Maggie. Maggie..." I shook her sleepy- like, "Wake up, it's already nine- thirty..."

"Wake me up at twelve." She growled.

"It's not healthy to sleep in that late- get up!" I said and shook her firmly that time.

She growled again and sat up. "Fine, but I usualy only wake up at lunch time on saturday's."

We both get up and head down in our P.J's. "Oh my lord, Maggie! You got up early today! Lisa must be a great influence on you!" Marge said cheerfully.

"Yah Mags!" Homer added.

Maggie shrugged and we both sat down to a plate full of pancackes, butter, and sweet serup. We ate our food, had some small talk, and I started to pick the plates off the table and helped my mom with the dishes. "Do you have any special plans today honey?" Mom asked as we were finishing them.

"Actually I do, mom." I answer bearly audible.

"Oh. Well thats ok, I guess we'll have family bonding time tomorrow." She said in a disappointed tone.

"It's not that I don't wan't to spend time with you guys mom, It's just that I promised Nelson-"

"Yor going on a date with Nelson?!" Marge interrupted with a hint of joy, that I couldn't quite explain.

"No- no, mom! It's not a date- date, just a 'let's ketch up' date. Plus, he's bringing his boys and we're just going to the carnival." I explained.

"Oh." Marge said slightly disappointed.

"Why? Would you want it to be that kind of date?" I asked.

"I don't know, it's just that- Bart, has been telling me how lonely he was since those darn twins left him; and I know how it's like to be a full time parent. I just I couldn't imagine being one without Homer by my side and having to get a job to support you guys all on my own..." Marge explained.

"Oh..." I said without any extra comments. _Wow, I didn't know my mom cared so much about Nelson. Then again she has invited him over to stay over here a couple of times._ I thought.

"I'm saying this because but care for him, as one parent to another." Mage explained.

"I see."

"So whats on your agenda for the night? Maybe we could catch a movie, all four of us?" Marge suggested.

Do'h! I flinched. "Uh... Sorry mom... Kindda got plans for tonight to..." I said aquardly.

"Let me guess another 'let's ketch up' date? Who've you got this time, Milhouse?" Marge giggled like she just told a joke and not the most absolute truth.

"He- he... How'd you guess...?" I mumbled sheepishly.

"What!? Your telling me- that you- that he- just forget it. I guess my baby's all grown up now and wouldn't want her mommy budding in her social life..." She sighed. "But you can't ride two horses with one saddle, honey. If this situation goes where I think it's gonna go, sooner or later you'll have to choose between both horses. And I strongly suggest the one that's not blue." she said, clearly prefering Nelson over Milhouse.  
"Thanks for the edvice mom, but I don't think It'll come to that." I reassure her.

"Whatever you say sweet pea."

We finished up the dishes and at exactly 10:59 am I went up to Maggie's room to unpack. 11:37 am I had finished all my unpacking and got dressed. A pair of jeans, all stars, and a light purple turtleneck sweater was a great choise for that day because unfortunately, it was getting chilly. Too bad it's kinda cold outside. It would have been a great day for a carnavel. I thought. I slipped on my old pearl necklace over the turtleneck and decided to pass the time on Facebook. Maggie called me downstairs for lunch, I glanced at my watch, 1:10 pm. I slowly got up and walked down the stairs. As I sat on the table mom brought me a plate of mash potatoes, steamed veggies, and a bit of tuna salad. "I know your a vegetarian sweetie, but I'm worried about the lack of meat in your system, so I made a tad of tuna salad for you, is that alright?" Mom asks, more loving than ever.

"Yes mom, it is. I went to my Doctor back at Yale, and he said that I should down gade to a pescatarian-"

"Pesca- what?" Maggie and Homer both asked at once.

"Pes-ca-tarian. It's someone who follows a vegetarian diet, with the exeption of fish and other sea foods- But I still consider myself a vegetarian because-"

"Oh that great sweetie, now lets eat!" Dad interrupted.

I rolled my eyes, giving up on any hope that I would finish my sentence.  
Lunch was fun, we laughed at some ridiculous gossip Maggie told us, my dad made a pupet with his food then pretended it was yelling as he bit threw it, mom commented on how boring the days were for her, only having Maggie and her beloved Homer in the house, it had an empty feeling to it. We were finishing up lunch when I remembered that I have to meet Nelson and the boys at the carnival. I glanced at my watch, 2:33. "Oh, sorry guys but I have to go. Sorry I couldn't stay longer it's just that I have plans." I explain.

"What plans?" Maggie and Homer both asked.

"Nothing that interesting, just-"_ I don't want to tell them the truth about today couse that would just requier more explanations,_ I thought. "- some boring chores."

"Boring hu?" Mom said with a chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Dad asked.

"Ummm, nothing." She answered qickly.

"Bye! Got to go!" I grabbed my purse and went out the door.

I got out of the cab, I saw the carnavle in front of me, bumper cars, roller costers, and merry go rounds as far as the eye can see. I walked for about a minute and a half until I saw the ferris wheel. White metel bars with a colorful cart on each of the ends, colorful strings hang like christmas lights on each cart and on the center of the huge wheel. Must be a beautiful sight in the dark. I thought. "Lisa! Over here!" I herd a voice call to my left. I turn around to find Nelson waiving and coming twords me.

"Hay!" I waive back and head twords him. We walk to each other untill we meet. "Hi, Nelson."

"Hay Leese." He greets, I quickly analyze his outfit: tennis shoes, ripped jeans, a black t- shirt and a red sipped up hoody._ Cute and casual._ I thought.

"Where are the boys?" I ask curiously.

"Oh, they're waiting in line for the roller-coaster. Wanna come?"

"Yah, but I must warn you I get queezy."

"No problem, I brought barf bags." He answers.

"Why? Do you get sick too, tuff guy?" I asked teasingly.

"You wish. Zander does though." He answered.

"Uhu." I said unconvinced.

"He does!"

"Sure he does." I said still unconvinced.

He rolled his eyes and said, "We better go, I bet it's almost our turn."

We rush to the roller- coaster called The Power and cut the line until we reach the four boys waiting impatiently. "Man this is gonna be soooooo cool!" Said the one of the boys, I think he was Max.

"Yah, I herd that one guy died from a heart-attack on this one!" Said Coners or was it Mike? I don't know I'm still confused.

"I think I'm gonna puck!" Said Zander, yes that was sertenly Zander.

"Next!" Yelled the man at the roller-coaster booth.

"Oh no! I forgot to buy my ticket!" I exclaimed.

"Don't worry Leese, I got this one for ya." Nelson handed me the ticket.

"Thanks, I owe you one."

"No prob."

The roller-coaster cart was probably the most frightening thing I ever saw, a bloody skull dragging a flaming tail on the back of it incarved with seets for us to sit in. Waiting by a gient black hole that is meant to swallow us up. Each cart atached to the skull fit only two people in it. Max and Zander got a cart to themselves, Mike and Coners got on to themselfs too, leaving me and Nelson to shere another one. "Wait!" Shouted Nelson in the direction of one of the twins, "Zander, you forgot your puke bag." Nelson said flatly.

"Oh dad for the eighth th time I don't need one!" He argued.

"Ok, but remember the last time you said you didn't need one?" Asked Nelson.

Zander opened his mouth to argu only to be interrupted by the speaker phone, "Ladies and... Uh... Not ladies. Girls and boys, please take you seets for _the power._ Those of you who cannot do that, the exits to your right." there was a bit of static and the announcement ended.

"Fine I'll take it." Zander grabbed the bag and rushed to his seet next to Max.

Nelson smiled and sat next to me. Wow, despite all his flaws he's a really good dad, better then mine was for sure. I thought. "Are you ready?" He asked breaking the silence.

"Ready as I'll ever be!" I answered. Suddenly out of no where creepy music started to play followed by skreems, the roller coster started to move forward and I took a deep breth as we were being swallowed by the tunel before us. Darkness sudenly took over. The only light that was with us was the dark red glow of the skulls eyes. When I managed to see what laid ahead of us I quckly closed my eyes, we droped strait down into the unknown horrors of this ride called the power.

The next four minutes were filled with darkness, skreems, puke (for Zander at least), and that fluffy sensation you get at the bottom of your gut when you fall. The ride was so intense that I had to grip on to Nelson's arm to support myself. When he felt I did that he laughed out loud and said, "Not so tuff now, ain't that right Leese?"

I didn't answer, I just wanted it all to be over and done with. We finely came out the other side of the tunnel, but I still remain clutched to Nelson's arm. "Lisa, It's over. You can get off now." He says nudging me.

I open my eyes and look him in the eye then down at his arm, then again at both. "Oh sorry." I said releasing my grasp.

He laughed, "No prob, that ride was pretty frighting."

"That was awesome!" Shouted one of theo boys in the middle of the crowd of the people that were getting off they're seats.

"Yah! Totaly worth the vomiting!"

"Dude we need to go again!"jn

"Totaly! Can we dad? Please?" Begged Coners.

"You guys go ahead, me and Lisa are gonna get a drink, we'll meet up at the exit to this ride. Don't wander off, especially you, Max." Nelson said.

"Hay! If anyone deserves that kind of warning it would be Mike!"

"So not cool dude!" Mike exclaimed, and pushed Max. Both began to fight, and Nelson had to get involved.

"Knock it off you guys, no fighting!" Nelson pulled them apart. "Behave yourselfs and I'll buy you all cotten candy."

"Yay! Cotton candy!" shouted them all, "We will!"

The boys ran off back into line, sighed with that I wasn't with them, that roller-coaster was horrible! "Thank Buddha I'm off that deth trap! Never a-gain!" I said.

He laughed. "I'm gonna have a milk shake, what do you want to drink?"

"I'll have one too, my treat." I said.

"You don't have too-"

"Oh please, it's the least I can do after you giving me that ticket." I insisted.

We went over to the nearest food shack and I buyed the shakes, chocolate for Nelson, strawberry for me. We sat at one of the tables and talked, and talked, and talked. Turns out there was waaaaay much more catching up to to then I had expected. Nelson told me about his life as a father and a mechanic, he said that after me helping him with his_ snot wheels_ bike business, he decided to take a course called vehicle maintenance and repair at college and become a real life mechanic. And I told him about my time at Yale and some of the intriging stuff I have leren, I even tought him a few words in French. "How do you say 'you are beautiful' in french?" He asked cool- like.

"Vous êtes belle. Why?" I ask puzzled.

"Couse Mike has a crush at school and I bet if he says that to her in french she'll totaly fall for him." He explains.

"Oh, hahaha! How cute, how old are they any way?"

"They're eight. Why do you think they're way to young?"

"No. That was the age I-" I cut my sentence short, and blushed.

"The age that you what?" he askes curiously.

"Had my first... kiss..." I said shyly.

"Oh." He also blushed, and probably remembered it too. The day we both shared our first kiss. "To be completely honest, I'm glad it was you."

I looked into his eyes confused and he continued, "You were different than the other people at school, and you probably still are. You always saw the good in everyone, even me."

We looked into each others eyes for how long? I don't know. But our eyes pulled us closer, and closer, until they shut, and... We kissed. His lips tasted of chocolate and I bet mine, of strawberry. We stayed that way in a world of sweetness until we were interrupted by childish laughter. "Ha- ha! Daddys got a girl friend!" We immediately pulled apart and we, well at least I, turned bright red.

"I told you guys to wait by th exit!" Nelson shouted, bright red too.

"We got bored and went on some of the other rides, we were gonna stop for some drinks and we found you guys here... _Smoochen'."_ Max explained with a teasing voice on _smoochen'._ I got the fealing that he's was kinnda the 'leader' of the boys. I had an Idea that I could identify the boys by they're behavior, it works.

"Thats none of our bee's wax." Said Coners. "Daddy can have a girlfriend if he wants. He's been lonely since Angelica left him." He's definitely the 'goodie two shoes' group.

"Yah, chill out dudes!" Mike said. The 'cool' one.

"Yah!" Zander agreed. I assumed that he's the one that just goes with the flow, most likely a trouble maker too, like his brother Max.

I stayed quiet, until Nelson said, "Uh... So you guys wanna go on some more rides? It's only 5:40." Said Nelson looking at his watch.

"Yah!" Said all four at once.

Nelson looked at me and I nodded. It's 5:40 and I have to be at the Aztec Theater at 8:00. A couple rides wont hurt my time. The boys ran forward and Coners tugged at the bottom of Nelson's hoddie and babbled on about this one ride he had to go on._ Nelson, as good of a father as he is a kisser._ I thought. I still couldn't figer out how that happened, and wondered what would of happend if we wernt interupted. But it probably wouldn't work out... Or would it?

**Sorry if anythings spelled wrong is suck at that!**


	4. Chapter 4: A very tipsy night

**Hi! I'm here with this toooooooooootally awesome chapter just for you to read! :) Have fun! Oh, and comment something if you enjoyed it. Thank you people that already did comment I LOVE YOU! Tee-hee :D**

"Oh god I'm gonna be late!" I was so caught up in having fun at the carnival that I completely forgot about my 'date' with Milhouse. _Guess a couple rides kindda did hurt my time. _I thought, throwing on my black dress.

I barely had time to get home and change, I just slipped on the first dress I saw and shoved my shoes and a jacket in my purse, putting them on when I got in the taxi. After the yellow car started to drive I sent Milhouse a text telling him that I would be a little late, he said it was no problem and that he had already bought us tickets to a hot new horror/romance film that was out. _More like a romance horror. _I thought. The taxi driver pulled up and I rushed out (after I paid him, of course) and saw Milhouse waiting for me out front. "Sorry I'm late, Milhouse. Did it start yet?" I asked.

"About ten minutes ago. But that's ok, we mainly missed just the commercials." He answered. "We better hurry and buy some popcorn before we miss more of it."

We rush to the popcorn stand and we get a large popcorn and two cokes. He gets out his wallet. "You don't have to-" I started.

"Don't worry about it, sweetheart." He said and handed me the drinks. He grabbed the popcorn and we ran towards room 4b with a poster of a boy and a girl kissing by a moonlit lake with creepy shadows along the side of it. The title of the movie was _Moonlight Lake._ "It's this one." Milhouse told me.

We silently walked into the room and took our seats. The movie was shockingly good, except for the excessive use of blood. The strange thing was that Milhouse didn't get unhinged or anything. When we use to go to movies with too much blood he always cowered, guess he grew out of it. "So did you like the movie Lisa?" He asked when we came out.

"Yah it was surprisingly good. Did you?" I asked.

"Yah , the blood was a little extreme, though." He answered.

"Totally unnecessary."

"So y-you wanna get an ice-cream o-or maybe a drink?" Milhouse stuttered.

"Well…" He looked at me with a puppy dog- like face, I sighed and said. "Oh fine, I guess an ice cream won't hurt."

"Yes! Puppy dog face, you've never let me down!" He shouted.

"Oh god." I shook my head. We head down to the old ice cream parlor, "Oh well, guess it's closed." I said gesturing towards the 'closed' sign on the front door.

"Too bad, well I guess we could get a drink then." Milhouse said optimistically.

"I don't drink Milhouse." I said flatter than ever.

"Please…." He said doing that same face.

"Fine. Guess one quick drink at Moe's won't hurt." I sighed shaking my head.

"Yes!" He said with a fist-pump.

I rolled my eyes and we headed over to Moe's, "But Milhouse, I'm not 21 yet." I realized.

"Don't worry about it, it's just one year difference. Besides Moe's always been cool with that."

"Oh."

At Moe's tavern I saw Barney talking to Moe, and my dad passed out on one of the tables, "Haya Milhouse, should I get you the usual?" Moe asked him. He looked up from drying a mug, "Lisa, I didn't expect to see you here. If I'd known a lady was coming I would have cleaned the place up a bit." He told me.

"Don't worry about it, your bar looks… Great." I lied looking at some of the cob webs that had been spun on one of the bar stools.

We sat down at the bar and Barney greeted us, "Hay Lisa. Hay Mildew. How's it going?"

"Fine." I answered.

"It's Milhouse not Mildew, Barney." Milhouse said a bit irritated by him mistaking his name for Mildew.

"Oops. I forgot." Barney talked silly-like.

"Whatever. Two beers please, Moe." Milhouse ordered.

"Gotcha." Moe fills two mugs and handed them to us.

"So as I was sayn'…" Barney continued to talk to Moe and Milhouse handed me a beer.

"Have you ever had beer before?" He asked.

"Once, at my exes birthday party. But not enough for me to get drunk." I answered.

"Oh… What was his name?" He asked casually.

"Richard Hawn. He was just some guy I dated at Yale."

"Why did ya break up?"

"We argued a lot and he wasn't my type, so I broke up with him." I answered. I felt uncomfortable talking to Milhouse about my exes so I changed the subject. "So… Where do you work? Or do you go to university?" I asked and took a sip of my beer.

"I go to Shelbyville's university with Bart, even though that city totally sucks the schooling's good." He answered.

We had some small talk about our university, our careers, and even about our family's. _Milhouse isn't a total loser, I guess. _I thought. _He's still a goof though. _"H-hay Lisa, remember that time when we went sledding on the Springfield mountain? It was so funny when that wad of snow fell on you, I laughed my head off!" Milhouse said gulping down his second beer.

"Not as funny as *hiccup* when that kid behind us fell on you!" I said very drunk-like. Two beers can really do a number on someone who hardly ever drinks. "Yo Moooooe! Can I have aaaaaaaaa-nother beer please?" I asked waving my empty mug.

"Sorry Lisa, I think yous had enough." Moe said snatching my mug.

"Cooomooon Moey! I Likes it." I complained ridiculously drunk.

"I have to agree with him, Lisa. You're way drunk. I think we should go. Here Moe, keep the change." He said paying Moe for the drinks.

"Thanks Mill's, you take care." Moe said, "You too Lisa."

"Awww, but I don't wanna go!" I argued. Milhouse tried to help me out of my seat but I brushed him off. "I can walk on my own thank you very mu-Aaaaaaaa!" I cut off my own sentence by tripping over the stool. "Ok, maybe I could use a little help. *hiccup*"

He rolled his eyes and helped me up. He tried to guide me outside but when he saw it was useless his efforts were he scooped me up and carried me to the taxi that he soon flagged down. When we arrived at my house Milhouse opened the door for me and dropped me off my porch. "Thanks Millie, foooooor the movie and beer stuff thing…" I said drunkly.

"Y-your welcome, Lisa. I had fun too." He agreed.

"Well, I gotta go, bye." I waved.

"Bye, Lisa." He turned around and headed back towards the taxi.

"Oh wait! Millhouse! Wait!" I shouted.

"What is it?" He said half laughing, probably at how drunk I was.

I walked over to him and said, "Here's for the taxi." I handed him a random bill from of my wallet.

"Thanks, but you don't have to."

"I want to. Oh, and here's something for you…" And I pulled him in with a kiss on the lips. I was way too drunk to even know what I was doing.

We kiss for about twenty to thirty seconds and I let go. "Bye! *hiccup*"

"God Lisa, you're really drunk!" Milhouse said both surprised and happy.

"Shhhhh! Don't tell my parents!" I giggled and went into my house.


	5. Chapter 5: Uhhh, my head

**Helloooo Simpsons fans! Well, here's chapter 5! Sorry if you guys think it's too slow but Lisa really isn't in the best of conditions... Don't worry, it's not too slow! Plus the next chapter won't make sense if you don't read this one :) Tee-hee! Enjoy, and always remember that comments are loved and reviews are to die for!**

I woke up in the morning feeling horribly sick, rushed into the bathroom, and slammed the door shut. After five minutes of vomiting my head off, I washed my mouth clean, and took a shower. "Uhhhhhhh, my head!" I moaned, I had such a headache that I felt like pulling my hair out! _What the hell did I do yesterday?_ I wondered. _Oh yah, my date with Nelson and… Milhouse! UGH! He's the reason I'm feeling like this! When I get my hands on him I'm gonna… _My thoughts were rudely interrupted by a knock on the bathroom door.

"Lisa! Common, I need to get ready for church! It's Sunday." I heard Maggie's voice outside the door.

"Just a minute…" I gowned, with an even bigger headache because she yelled.

"God, you sound awful! Are you alright?" She asked.

I turned off the water, tied a towel around me, and opened the door. I saw her standing there in her Itchy and Scratchy P.J's tapping her foot on the ground. "Do I look like I'm alright?" I snapped at her.

She stopped tapping her foot and her eyes widened, "Hell no! Where in the world did you go yesterday? I thought you just had to do some boring stuff, not to get ran over by a buss!"

"Thanks for the optimism Maggie; I'm going down stairs for a Gatorade." I said.

"In a towel?" She asked.

"No, in a low fat cheese sandwich!" I snapped.

"Jeeze, what's gotten under your skin?" She asked rhetorically.

"Nothing, sorry Maggie; just leave me alone for a while will you?" I sighed.

"No problem." She answered and went in the bathroom.

I dragged my feet down the stairs and went into the kitchen. "Good morning- oh my lord! Lisa you look awful!" Marge shouted.

"Thanks mom." I mumbled with hints of sarcasm in my voice. "I'm just here for a Gatorade."

"Hung over hu?"

"How'd you guess?"

"The look says it all sweetie, you know you shouldn't be drinking, you're under-age."

"So you're not mad?" I asked.

"No, I'm mad alright. But I can't do anything about it now, go to bed and get some rest; I'll bring your Gatorade." She sighed.

I made my way up the stairs and into Maggie's room. I put on my pajamas and lay on the bed. I pick up my phone. _You have two new texts. _I saw. I open the first one. _Nelson Muntz sent me a text. Hmmm. _I thought.

**Nelson Muntz**

_Hay lis, I had a great time yesterday. I hope we could do something like that again sometime. How about some coffee? Just a suggestion. Smell u later J_

_Cute._ I thought and had managed a smile despite my horrible headache, I answered:

_I had a great time 2 J, coffee sounds nice but not today, I'm feeling sick… We could have 1 another day though. _

I send the text and about a minute later he answered:

**Nelson Muntz**

_Really? What happened? If you need anything at the pharmacy or something I could get it 4 u?_

I lied and said it was probably something I ate at the carnival, and that he didn't need to worry that I'd be ok. Right about then my mom came in all dressed for church and with a bottle of Gatorade for me. "We're going to church now, are you gonna be ok?" She asked.

"Yah mom I'll be fine. You go have fun at church." I said.

"Ok sweetie, bye."

"Bye mom."

Me and Nelson texted for a while and it made me feel better, talking to someone I genuinely like, you know? We had finished texting and I took the last sip of my orange Gatorade. _Mines well check the second text._ I thought. _Ah, Sasha! _I remembered giving her my number before she left the welcome party.

**Sasha Burns**

_Hay Lis! How's it going? I have 2 ask you a favor, could u come 2 my house tomorrow? I have loads of wedding invitations 2 write and send and I need help._

I read this and answered: _Great! I would lov 2 help u J send me the address and time and I'll b there._

Sasha: _Awesome! 2433 Cross gate rd. Can u come after lunch? _

Me: _I'll be thereJ_

Sasha: _Thanks, ur the best!_

I placed my phone at my side. I hated to admit it but, I actually liked Sasha, she is very nice and fun to be around. Bart made a great choice. I placed my head on one of the pillows on Maggie's bed and shut my eyes. I literally closed them for five minutes before I had to get up again and answer the door downstairs. I reluctantly got up from Maggie's bed and dragged my sleepy feet down the stairs. "Hi, I have a flower delivery for a Miss Lisa Simpson. Sign here, please." The delivery guy said with a cheery voice. He handed me a pen and held out a brown clipboard with some papers on it.

"Oh… Ok." I signed the papers, he gave me a medium bouquet of colorful flowers, and left. _I wonder who it's from. I _thought. I sat on the couch and noticed that there was a note attached to one of the flowers. _Dear Lisa, when I saw these flowers I couldn't help but think of you. Last night was great! I didn't want to bother with a call thoug__h, cause I bet your still hangover… Get well. Love, Milhouse. PS- Thanks for the kiss._

_Milhouse! Is he crazy? I didn't kiss him-_ I stopped right in the middle of my thoughts as I had a flash back of giving him the taxi money and in fact, a kiss. _Oh, god what have I done? Well, at least he had the decency to send me these flowers. _I thought, admiring the perfumed little buds. I put the flowers in water and went off to Maggie's room, again,to rest my throbbing head.

I opened my eyes and looked at the clock: _3:_27. _That was a nice nap._ I thought. I put on some simple cloths and went into the kitchen to grab a bight to eat. "Hi sweetie, Marge told me you're sick." Dad stopped raiding the refrigerator and took a better look at me, "You don't look sick though, you look like you've got a hangover." He said.

"W-what, me? W-why would I have a hangover? I-I didn't drink." I stuttered awkwardly.

"Don't deny it honey, you talking to a man who had more hangovers than Comic book guy did pizzas." He told me.

"Fine you caught me, I have a handover…" I mumbled.

"Here have a Gatorade." He tossed me a yellow one from the fridge.

"I already had one." I told him.

"There is no such thing as too much Gatorade, honey."

"Fine." I took a big sip and said, "You know, Sasha invited me to her house tomorrow."

"Who?"

"Sasha." He looked at me with a confused face and I sighed, "You know- the rich chick."

"Oh her. That's great sweetie- Oh look I found a doughnut!" Dad exclaimed holding out a greenish molding doughnut with rotten pink frosting.

"Eeeew! Dad that's gross! Throw that thing away!"

"Oh sweetie, you know that I don't believe in throwing away a perfectly good doughnut…"

"But dad-" Before I even had the chance of finishing my sentence the doughnut was already in his mouth.

"Mmmmm doughnut…" He drooled after swallowing that disgusting excuse for a razed-glazed.

"I think I'm gonna-" I ran to the bathroom and slammed the door. After yet another five minutes of vomiting my head off, I brushed my teeth and washed my face. "Yuck!" I spoke, and felt shivers creeping up my spine.

I staggered down the stairs and recovered my Gatorade from the kitchen table; I saw that my dad was no longer there. _I hope he got sick from that doughnut. _I hoped. Then came to the realization that this was my dad I was talking about and that he never got sick from the insane things he ate; so I assumed that he was just fine. Most likely on his way to Moe's or something. I spent exactly eight minutes sitting on a kitchen chair, sipping on my yellow drink when suddenly I heard the phone ring. "I got it!" Maggie shouted from the living room. She rushed into the kitchen and picked up the phone. "Hello?" A couple seconds later, she blocked the phone with her hand, in a way the person on the other line couldn't hear what she said. "It's Milhouse; he wants to talk to you." She whispered to me.

"Tell him I'm sleeping or something." I whispered back.

"Sorry Milhouse, Lisa's resting now- Yes, I'll call you when she wakes up- Bye." She hung up the phone, "What was that all about?" She asked.

"Ugh Maggie, it's complicated." I sighed.

"What? You guys are dating again?"

"No! We are not! It's just that…" I gave in and explained the situation to her, about Milhouse, about Nelson.

"Wow, sounds like one of those movies where the girl can't decide between two guys." Maggie laughed.

"It's not funny Maggs. And I don't have to decide between two guys cause I don't like them!" I said in a petty way.

"Yes you do!" She taunted.

"I do not!" I argued.

"Yes-you-do! The more you deny it I know it's true!" She laughed.

"Ugh! God Maggie! You're just like Bart was!" I complained.

"Am not! He's a boy- DUH!" She said, stating the obvious.

"UGH!" I let out and buried my head between my crossed arms on the kitchen table.

She laughed again and sat next to me. "Don't worry Lease. You wanna know my opinion?" I nodded, head still in my arms. "Go with Milhouse."

That sure took me aback, "Really? I thought you didn't like him." I said looking up.

"Where did you get that idea? Me and Bart always hung out with him. Before Bart started dating Sasha, of course." She paused for a minute letting the words sink in. Then as if reading my mind she continued, "Nelson never joined us though, because he had his kids and all. I bet he would if he had the time and energy to."

"I see…" Was all I said.


	6. Chapter 6: An unexpected occurrence

**Hello my patient viewers! Sorry I took so long! And I know this excuse may totally suck but the truth is that I was way to busy, really sorry guys. Hopefully this chapter was worth the wait! Read and review, PLEASE! **

**PS_ I would also like to thank all the people who commented on my other story The Stolen Necklace, thank you! :)**

I ring the doorbell next to the beautiful wooden door on the beautiful white mansion planted on 2433 Cross gate rd. "Good afternoon, Miss. May I have the pleasure knowing your name?" Asked the butler of the house, a tall man with white skin, back hair, and wearing a tux.

"Lisa Simpson." I answered, "I'm here to help Sasha with her wedding cards."

"Yes, Miss Sasha was expecting you." He led me to a HUGE living room with a beautiful fire place on the side, and velvet white sofas with little colorful pillows in the center. The cherry wood walls were lined with enormous oil paintings, obviously of great value, and on one side of the wall was a giant book shelf with as much books and a library would have. I spotted Sasha sitting on a big fluffy red rug writing the cards on a glass see threw table.

"Hay Lease!" She gets up and hugs me, "Make yourself at home."

"Thanks."

"That will be all Roy." She addresses the butler behind me.

"Yes Miss Sasha. If you need any assistance I'll be in the kitchen." He left.

"So, here they are! Thanks for doing this for me. The cards are already written all we need to do is write the names of the families." She said.

"Ok."

We both sat on the rug and got started. "So where's the wedding gonna be?" I asked.

"Promise me you won't laugh?"

"Sure."

"The skate park."

I tried but I just couldn't help myself, I busted into ridiculous laughter. "The skate park? Really? Why there?"

She rolled her eyes and explained, "Because me and Bart both skated our entire life's and we just thought it was a great place to get married. And also the fact that it was the place where we first kissed."

"Aww, that's so romantic."

"Thanks."

After a few minutes of card making she asked, "So where was your first kiss?"

"Do I really have to tell?" I asked.

"Yes!" She answered.

"Fine. It was at the top of a hill, and it was a starry, full moon night. A perfect place for a first kiss…" I trailed off remembering that very night.

"Whom was it with?" She asked putting down her pen for a minute.

"Do I have to tell?"

"Well duh. You started it."

I sighed and said, "Very well, do you know Bart's best friend?"

"Mildew? Was it with him?"

"It's Milhouse, by the way. And no! His other best friend."

"You mean the one with the kids… Nelson?"

"Yah, him." I finely answered.

"Awwwww really?! How cute!"

I made a cutesy smile and we go back to the cards once more. We had some small talk about the wedding, about music, even about Bart and how he was doing. "So does he stay here with you?" I asked Sasha.

"Sometimes, most of the time he's at his small apartment, cause it's closer to his university and his work." Sasha explains.

"Ah, so where do you study at?" We talked until we're finished with every single card in the pile.

Sasha sighed, "Woof, that was some work!"

I put my pen down and stretched, "No kidding. So is there anything else you need help with?"

"Well- OMG! Yes! Yes! I haven't even begun to pick out my wedding dress! Could you help me?"

My eyes widened, "Well OF COURSE! I definitely wanna be a part of this!"

"Let's go… SHOPPING!"

We squealed and rushed into her fabulous dark gray car. A couple minutes later her motorist pulled up at the many wedding shops on White-gown Av.

"Thank you. Johns." We both thanked as he opened the door for us.

"No problemo if you need me, just call." Mr. Johns winks. He was by far the most humorous staff Sasha's got.

We walked into the first store that cached both of our attentions. The store lady greeted us and asked. "May I ask which one of you two lovely ladies is getting married?"

"Yes you may. That would be me." Sasha said. "And I would like to find a dress that would match with a skaters wedding theme."

"You mean an ice-skater's wedding theme?" The lady asked.

"Uh- no. I mean a like a skateboarder wedding theme." Sasha corrected.

"Oh… You're probably looking for something more modern, right?" She asked. Sasha nodded.

"Uhmmm, then you'll probably have better luck in one of the other stores; our dresses are of a classic design. I'm sorry."

"That's ok, thank you." We left the store, hopes still high and eager to shop. That all changed after the seventh shop we left, empty handed. "UGH! Doesn't any store here have any imagination? It's all classic this, and traditional that! UGH!"

"Don't worry Sasha. There still are plenty of shops we haven't checked." I said optimistically.

"What's the point?" She said and collapsed on a nearby bench.

"Oh please, Sasha. It's not the end of the world..." I noticed that the bench she was slouched on was right in front of our- or better yet,_ her _salvation. "Sasha! Sasha! Get up!" I shook her hard.

"What!" She snapped.

"LOOK BEHIND YOU!"

She did and her face lit up. "OH MY GOD! Lisa, it's perfect!" And it was just that. Definitely shorter than the others we had encountered, a sleeveless white dress with little bright shining sparkles and a fine handmade lace kind of belt around the waste, complete with a gorgeous veil that flows down to the shoulders. "Mine…" She said longingly.

"Sasha it's… Amazing!" Is what I said when she came out of the dressing room.

"You think so?"

"Please, I know so."

"All it needs is some slight adjustment there, and a little stitching here. That'll take about five minutes and we take care of that here in the store." Said Rachel, the lady helping us.

"Perfect." The adjustments were made and we left the store shining. "Is this dress great or what?" Sasha asked.

"Gorgeous!" I exclaimed.

We stopped at a nearby coffee shop to celebrate. "To the dress! May your marriage be happy and your children many!" I toasted with my cup of coffee.

We cheered and drank our wonderful cup of coffee; _mmmm…This coffee is the best ever!_ I thought pleasantly. Until I spotted two purple haired bitches. "Sasha, Sasha!" I whispered. "It's them."

"Who?" Sasha said clueless.

"Shhhhhhh! Keep your voice down!" I shushed her. "It's…_ Terri and Sherri."_

"Who- OMG! It is them! The two brats who left that Nelson guy with all those kids!" She exclaimed loud enough for the whole coffee shop to stop and stare.

"Sasha!" I yelled and covered her mouth. The people at the coffee shop lost interest and continued their conversations, except for…Them.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Lisa Simpson." Sherri said and they both came over to our table. "How's it going?"

"What are you two doing here?" I asked astounded by them even considering showing their faces here after what they've done to Nelson. The very thought of that filled me with rage.

"Simple, the coffee here is great." Sherri said. _You have to be kidding me right? _I thought.

"Who's that?" Terri asked pointing towards Sasha.

"Are you referring to me?" Sasha said pointing to herself.

"Yah." Terri snorts.

"Well, I just so happen to be the granddaughter of the richest man in this town." She said all too superior.

"And is that supposed to impress us or something?" Sherri asked.

"No, I would never waste my time trying to impress a couple of dim witted, cheaply dressed, shit brains." Sasha said rude and unorthodoxly.

"Uh, excuse me?" They both said at once.

"Yah you two are excused!" I shouted at them, following Sasha's lead.

Sasha pulled out some money from her pocket and slapped it on top of the table. "Let's go?"

"Let's." We pick up our bags and walk away from the twins, but I turn back at the last minute and look both of the strait in the eye, "Oh and just so you know, Nelson's happy without you two holding him down, you actually did him a favor leaving like that."

"How do you know? The last I heard you've just come back from Yale." Said Terri.

"Oh, look who's talkin'. Cause the last _I _heard you two were in California liven the sweet life while Nelson was here breaking his back to take care of _your_ children." I countered.

"That's none of your business!" Both twins said at once.

I ignore them and both me and Sasha head towards her black car. When we're about to reach the car door I asked, "Could you take me to Nelson's home? If it isn't a bother, that is."

"No not at all. I thought you might want to talk to him, after what just happened and all…" She answered. "Plus it's right around the corner to Bart's, I could fill him in too."

"Thanks, you're the best."

"Please, anything for a sister-in-law." She gave a weak giggle.

"I guess so." I giggled back, in the same way.

Mr. Johns got out of the car and opened the door for us both. He got in too and asked, "Where too ladies?"

"Remember Nelson's house?" Sasha asked.

"Why of course." Johns answered.

W head over to Nelsons house which seems like ages because of the traffic that was accumulating on the roads, Sasha asked Johns about the holdup, they talked for a bit then Sasha said, "I guess we're kindda stuck here for a while, Johns said that a carnival's leaving today causing this big mess."

"Yah… I guess so." I said not paying much attention. The mention of the carnival reminded of the time me and Nelson spent at there, the rollercoaster, the kiss.

Sasha noticed that I was worried and said, "Look Lisa, don't worry about anything. I'm sure that everything's gonna be fine, those twins won't hurt a hair on any of their heads as long as we're around… Right?"

"Well, I guess so…"

"Then don't worry about it, Lease." She reassured me.

I sighed and looked out the window. Sasha turned away and we were both silent until we reached a modest looking house, to say the least. Sasha said she was gonna visit Bart, who's home is close by, so I got out, said good bye, and knocked on the door. A couple seconds later Nelson opens the door. "Lisa!" He explains looking around worried-like, "Now's not really a good time…"

"Why not?" I asked trying to look over his shoulders, he wouldn't let me though.

"It's just isn't." I push him aside and find, sitting on the sofa, the last thing- or _things_, I would like to see. They smile, which just fills me with rage.

"What the-" I turn red, despite all the rage in me I managed to keep my voice relatively calm, "I just have one thing to say about this…" I look Nelson strait in his big blue eyes, "I had expected better from you, Nelson." I walked away, tears forming in my eyes, throat tightened, probably from all of my mixed emotions at I had at that moment.

"Well good riddance, what a dweeb." Terri said loud enough for me to hear.

"Total loser, we don't need her, right Nelson?" Sherri said following her lead.

I was the edge of his lawn when he ran after me, "Wait- Lisa! It's not what you think!"

I stopped, turned around full of tears, "What now?"

"Let me explain…"

"Please, nothing you say or do will change what I just saw." I wipe away me tears with my jacket sleeve, thankfully I wasn't wearing make-up, cause if I was it would be all smudged.

"I would never be with Sherri or Terri-"

"Why not!?" I interrupt.

"Because… Because… Because…" I tried to speek, but this was already too much for me.

"Forget it, go home Nelson… Leave me alone." I turned around, but, he grabbed my arm.

"No wait, let me finish. I would never be with either of them because… I like you." He crocked.

I was speechless, dumbfounded, and probably was staring at him stupidly. "Let me explain better. Sherri, Terri, and I decided a while ago that they should visit the kids at least once every six month. Even though they aren't the best mother role models in the universe, they're better than no mother role model at all." He said.

"How could you just forgive them for dumping you with the four?" I asked very stupidly.

"It wasn't that easy to pardon them for their mistake, but after I thought about it for a while I concluded that it would be best if the boys actually got to see their mothers, even if it's only once in a while." He explained.

I remained silent until he sighed, "Well I guess I better let you go… Sorry about that." He let go on my arm.

But I took his hand, "Nelson…" I paused for a second, trying to find the right words.

"Yes?" He raised en eye brow.

"I know you have feelings for me, but… I don't know! That really caught me by surprise and…"

"Oh I get it." He lets go of my hand and turns around, somewhat heart-broken.

"No wait! I'm not finished yet. I don't know what to think and I need some time to… You know… Think, I guess."

"Yah?"

"Yah. I like you Nelson, I really do. But I don't know if I like-like you… Could you- I don't know- give me some time, maybe?" I stuttered.

"I guess so- yah."

"Thanks. Good luck with… Them." I give him a brief hug.

"Thanks I'll need it."


	7. Chapter 7: The flaming flapjack

**Hay! I can`t even begin to tell you guys how sorry I am for not posting this earlier... I had-like- four tests this week and I freaken' studied like a dog cause my school is ****_really_**** hard. So yah... Anyway I would like to inform you all that I have updated my first chapter and I strongly suggest you read****_ at least_**** the first paragraph cause it's kindda important to my story. I would also, like to thank all of you guys who added me to their favorite author/story/anything else. You made me really happy whoever you are and I really appreciated it... *Sniff-sniff* I think I'm gonna cry now (of joy)... Please read and review *sniff-sniff***

**PS_ Yes, I updated this chapter cause it totally SUCKED!**

**double ps- My apologies to Nathanoraptor... Yah...**

"Bart sweetie! Come in you're just in time for supper." Is what mom said when she opened the front door.

"Great! Cause I'm starved!" He answered rubbing his stomach.

There was a lot of talk at the table, about Maggie in school, about Bart's wedding. Bart said that things were so busy lately with all the planning; he had decided to sleep here tonight.

After dinner I took a nice warm shower and collapsed on the guest room bed my mom had prepared for me earlier that day. Leaving me alone with my thoughts. Milhouse called me earlier that day and he asked me if I got the flowers, I thanked him and said I did… He wanted to come over and check on me, but I told him that I was still feeling bad and that I needed to rest. That was a total lie.

_I don't know what to think anymore. _I shouted (in my brain of course). _Sometimes I think that who I really like is Nelson… Other times I think __Milhouse is the one… Now what do I do? Mom said she likes Nelson better (which everyone already knows), but then again Maggie said that I should trust Milhouse and there's also the fact that he doesn't have the responsibility of four kids on his shoulders and Nelson does, which isn't good... Oh Buddha in haven what do I do now?_ My thoughts paused when I heard someone coming in. Bart. "Oh sorry I didn't know you were in here… I usually sleep in this room when I stay." He apologized.

"That's ok…" I said not even bothering to look at him.

"It doesn't matter I'll sleep on the sofa…"

I sat up and called to him. "Wait, don't go! Uh… Could I ask you something?" I desperately needed some advice and he knows Milhouse and Nelson better than anyone I could think of.

"Uh- yah, what about?" He said sitting next to me on the bed.

I start from the beginning, when I first came home, and kindda went on a date with both of them, I even told him about the kiss. "Well I don't know what to say sis," He scratched his pony-tailed head in a way to think better. "Though I don't approve of you double dating-"

"I'm not double dating!" I interrupted, frustrated by his comment.

"Whatever. I not sure if I can help you, sis."

"Why? You know both of them better than anyone does!" I said in exasperation.

"I know! But this is something you have to work out by yourself…" There was a slight pause and he sighed. "You know who's side I'm gonna be on, so It's kind of stupid to ask me."

"I know…" I huffed.

"Sleep on it, ok? I bet the answer will come to you in the morning." Bart leans over and gave me a concerned- big-brother kiss on the forehead, "Good night, lil' sis. Sleep well."

"Good night Bart. You sleep well too." I collapse on my bed. _That's two for Milhouse, one for Nelson._ I thought drifting into sleep. _Too bad I still don't have the only opinion that truly matters, mine._

I walked down stairs and grabbed the Saturday morning mail that had already been handed out to us. _Overdue bill, overdue bill. Oh my god! Another overdue bill! Bla-bla-bla… Oooh what's this? Looks like a wedding invitation-_ I realized it was Sasha's and I ran into the kitchen, where my family sat at the table eating breakfast. "Look guys, it's here!"

"What's here sweetie?" Mom asked flipping some flapjacks.

"The wedding invitation!" I answered.

Mom left the pan right where it was and rushed to my side to see it. "Already? I thought you and Sasha just made them yesterday?"

"I guess she sent them overnight." Bart shrugged, and then came to join us.

The whole family crowded around as I ripped open the pink envelope with "_Simpsons Family"_ written on it, and pulled out a cute red heart shaped card with fine gold writing, I read it out loud: "_You are invited to the kick-ass wedding of Sasha Jane Burns and Bartholomew Jojo Simpson. The ceremony takes place at the Springfield skateboarder's park, October 5th 5:00 PM sharp. See you there!"_

There was a pocket on the side of the card with a small map tucked in it, showing you the way if you already didn't know it. Bart started to laugh for no reason.

"What?" I asked.

Bart pointed to Homer, who was running around the house yelling "Fire! Fire!" for no apparent reason.

"What fire Homie-" Mage asked, she stopped realized there was a something-is-burning smell coming from her flapjack pan. "Aaaaaaa! Quick everyone! Find the fire extinguisher!"

The flapjacks was on fire, both of my parents were running around the kitchen like two chickens with their heads chopped off, Bart was laughing his pants off, and Maggie and I were trying to find the extinguisher.

Once Bart was all laughed out he walked to the refrigerator picked up the red lug and chocked the fire with all its foam. "There's no need to fear, Bartholomew is here!" He triumphantly shouted.

Marge stopped running around and looked at Bart, "Great job honey! I was looking for that! I'm so pr- HOMER!" Homer (not paying attention to where he was going) tripped on Margery, making a pancake out of her.

He yelled, "Honey are you ok? I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

"Mmmmmm." She grumbled in a Marge-ish way.

Dad helped her up; she sighed and brushed the dust off her long green dress. "So much for my flapjacks."

Homer walks over to the stove and said, "I don't see anything wrong with this one…" he picked it up and tossed it into his mouth.

"Dad!" Me, Bart, and Maggie yelled.

"Mmmmm… Crispy flapjacks…." He drooled.

"Homie…" Marge said slapping her hand to her face in embarrassment.

I sat there at the table staring into his bright blue eyes, day dreaming a bit while he rambled on about some new car he had just bought. After Bart and Sasha finished rehearsing their vows, we all got in to our cars and drove to Luigi's for celebration. Everyone sat at one long table, and since there weren't very many people, everyone fit in just fine. Mom and dad sat next Mr. Burns and Smithers because she had insisted that her and her Homie needed to get to know their sons future grandfather-in-law better. They were probably talking about the wedding and other such things, I felt sorry for my dad being dragged over there by my mom because no one deserves to be seated right next to that horrible man and his gay life servant.

Maggie sat next to Sasha's younger cousin and some other teens on one side of the table. Milhouse offered me a seat next to him, and without a choice I took it. I didn't recognize the people around us; they were probably from Burns side of the family. I couldn't spot Nelson anywhere. I asked Milhouse where he was and he told me that he had left earlier because of his kids.

Bart stood up from his seat next to Sasha, thank us all for coming to the rehearsal and to dinner and made a long, yet lovely, speech about how happy he was getting married to the woman he loved, and also made some jokes, which all of the us laughed to, including Mr. Burns. He sat down and the dinner started. We ordered some pizzas and I took a glass of coke from a waiter who had offered it to me, Milhouse took some wine from another. "You want some?" He asked me, gesturing towards the reddish-grape drink.

I snorted, "After what happened last time I drank? No thank you!"

He laughed, "Yah I guess I'm the one to blame for that. I was the one who suggested we go to Moe's in the first place." he scratched his head sheepishly.

"That's alright, I should have known better than to drink like there was no tomorrow." I said in a monotone voice.

"You only had two beers!"

"So? The result was still the same."

There was a slight pause then we both started to laugh. "That was a fun time." Milhouse said rubbing his red thick glasses on his shirt.

"It was, except for the part when I got my first hangover. That was hell."

"Tell me about it, though Bart and I had our first hangover when we were eighteen, at Nelson's birthday party. Remember?"

"Yah! That was the same year I left for Yale. That party was awesome!" We spend most of the dinner talking, laughing, and eating pizza of course. We talked to some of the people around us too. One was and archaeologist named Rosaline, she is 's step sister, and she babbled on about her trips to Africa and to Ireland, discovering all sorts of hidden things under their soil.

At one point during the dinner I had overheard half of Bart and Burns conversation and I happened to noticed that he had grown to like Bart, he laughed at his ridiculous jokes and tinted his fingers saying "excellent" whenever he heard about Bart's pranks and/or miss behavior, _guess Mr. Burns isn't so bad._ I thought.

We left Luigi's place at 11:30 PM, with belly's full and all very tired. Mom, dad, and Maggie made their way to the car and I to the restroom. Half way to the car I was stopped by none other than Milhouse. "Lisa wait! I need to ask you something!" He shouted catching up to me.

"Yes, Mill's? Just make it quick, my family's waiting for me." I said stopping in my tracks.

"Ijustwantedtosaysincewehadsu chagreattimetonightifyouwoul dliketogototheweddingwithmea syourescort…" He rushed.

"Woh slow down! Not that quick!" I said.

"I just wanted to ask you if you w-wanted t-to go to the wedding with me- l-like, as your escort…" he stuttered, in a Milhouse kind-of-way.

I paused for a bit. _Don't do it Lees! Nelson likes you! Please, if he sees you with Milhouse it'll break his heart!_ Said one side of my conscience.

_Ahhh, don't listen to that loser! You did say you'd think about it, plus it's not like you two are married or something. You could still have some fun with old Millie here._ Said another side.

_Lisa, your better than this! Milhouse isn't your type remember? That's why you broke up-_

"Lisa?" Milhouse interrupted my thoughts. "So…?"

"Yah, sounds fun." I answered, deciding to listen to the second part of my brain.

"Great! When do you want me to pick you up? The wedding _is_ only in two days." He asked.

"Hmmm… I guess at 4:00, I wanna be at least an hour early." I answered.

"Great I need to be there early too, I am the best man you know." He said all proud.

"Yah, Bart told me. I'm so happy for you, isn't Nelson one too?" I asked. _Oh crap Nelson! I forgot he's gonna be there two! Wait, I kindda already knew that… But even so, D'OH!_

First part of my conscience: _Told you dweeb! Remind me to mentally slap you later! _*Snorted and walked away*

"Yah he's one two. Even though we don't get along that well we do have one thing in common, we will always there for Bart no matter what the circumstances… Sorry did that just sound kindda gay?" He asked sort of embarrassed.

I laughed, "Not at all, I know you two have always loved Bart like your own brother-"

"Lisa common! I'm gonna be late for the monkey trauma center marathon on T.V!" My dad shouted out the car's window.

"Homer! Don't be rude! Can't you see Lisa's talking?" Mom scolded Homer for being too assertive.

"Sorry Milhouse, I have to go. See ya later." I hugged him and got into the back seat of the car next to Maggie. "There, now let's just go home and watch your blasted marathon!" I said; mad at my dad for interrupting me so rudely.

"Don't worry sweetie, you can talk to your boyfriend some other time…"

"He's not my boyfriend!" Me and mom exclaimed at the same time, only she changed the 'my' into a 'her'.

_"Lisa and Milhouse sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"_ Dad and Maggie chanted together.

"Stop you guys!" I yelled.

Mom just grumbled in her usual way, then looked at me with an angry eye. She was probably mad at the fact that I was talking to Milhouse instead of Nelson. _Well, what did you expect?_ I raised an eyebrow. _Nelson wasn't even there._

**I hope you liked it and stuff. I am just dying to know... Do you (fans of my story) want Lisa to be with the marvelous Milhouse Van Houten or the charming (very attractive) Nelson Mandela Muntz, or even for those of you who hate love (which is stupid cause then you wouldn't even be reading this story)who would want them both to go away and for Lisa be lonely (which is obviously not gonna happen). **

**Write a review telling me what you think (like the user Nathanoraptor - who chose Nelson)! And don't forget to take a look at the new and improved first chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8 comes after chapter 7

**Hello! I'm here with this awesome chapter for you! I saw that most (all) people voted for Nelson... AWESOME! He's my favorite character and I would have voted for him to, but like I said to someone, It's Lisa's decision not mine, very sad. Antwaaaaaaaaay I would like to inform you all that I updated my last chapter cause it TOTALLY SUCKED NARDS! Read it if you want, if you don't want to... Don't. Read and review. Yah...**

I was sitting on the sofa watching T.V when I head the doorbell ring. _It must be him. _I thought. "Hay you!"

"Hay Lees, you guys ready?" He asked.

"Yah we are! I already got my purse, so let's go!" Maggie said running towards us.

We got into his car and I asked him, "Are we gonna be late?"

"No you guys will be just in time." Nelson answered.

"When does Bart's bachelor party start?" Maggs asked.

"About 30 minutes after Sasha's does. It's gonna be totally epic!" Nelson answered. "Where's Sasha's again?"

"At the bar by the Aztec Theater. Do you think there's gonna be stripers?" Maggs asked.

"No, both Bart and Sasha agreed it would be a bad idea." Nelson answered.

"Why?"

"I don't know, they didn't tell me."

"Probably cause there is gonna be underage teens like you." I said to Maggie.

"Oh… I wonder why they would even have stripers…Old people with their clothes off? No thank you!" She said disgust at the thought.

Both me and Nelson laughed. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing." We both answered.

Nelson drove us to the bar and pulled up front. He quickly got out of the car and opened the door for me. "That so kind of you, Nelson." I kissed him on the cheek causing him to go all red. Maggie opened the back door for herself and got out mumbling something.

"I'll pick you guys up around midnight, ok?" He said rubbing the back of his neck, trying to cover his embarrassment.

"Great! Have fun. Tell Bart to take it easy on the battle field. He's got a wedding tomorrow, you know?"

"Don't worry I've got an eye on him." Nelson reassured me.

We said our good byes and he left. "Are you guys dating?" Maggie blurts out.

"Yes- I mean no! It complicated." I stuttered.

"Well he opened the door for you-"

"So? Men do that for women."

"-and you kissed him-"

"-on the cheek."

"So? A kiss is a kiss."

"Whatever Maggs. Got the tickets?"

"Right here." She said handing me the tickets to the bar. In addition to our names being on a list, Sasha gave us some purple glitter tickets to get us in her party with no problem. We walk up to the guard.

"Names please?" He said.

"Lisa and Maggie Simpson." I told him.

He flipped threw the list for a bit, and then asked. "Tickets?"

"Right here."

"Right this way please." He unclipped the red velvet rope blocking us from the entrance and let us threw. Loud music, flashing multi-color lights, and Sasha met us when we entered the party room.

"Hay Lisa, Maggs! Welcome! Help yourself to anything you guys want!" She said practically yelling cause the music was so loud.

"Pretty loud in here hu?" I asked.

"What?" She said putting her hand to her ear so she could hear better.

"Nothing! Where do we put the present?" I yelled gesturing to the wrapped boy in my hands.

She pointed to a purple table with white balloons tied on the legs. "Right over there... Have fun and I'll be with you guys as soon as everyone's here!" She yelled back.

We nod, set our gift on the table, and make our way to the bar counter. At least it was quieter there, a little. "Do you want anything?" I asked Maggs.

"Yah, but I don't know if you'd let me…" She said looking at me sheepishly.

"And what is that, exactly?" I asked.

"Well… Mom and dad never let me try beer before… and I always wondered what it tasted like…" She said hardly audible, the music didn't help either.

"What?" I said doing the same gesture Sasha did.

"BEER!" She yelled.

"Don't need to yell! I'll let you have a sip of mine!" I know what you guys are thinking, why would I ever let my little sister have beer? Well first of all I would never let her drink the whole thing. Second of all Maggie's never been a fan of bitter things so she probably wouldn't like it.

"Yay!"

"Bar tender!" I wave.

"Yes ladies." Said the (very handsome) bar tender.

"A beer please, Duff." I ordered.

"I.D please." He asked.

I flip threw my purse, "Oops… I must have left it at home." I said with a sheepish face. Lie number 32.

"Well usually you need your I.D but I'll let it slide for a gorgeous woman like yourself." He said with a seductive tone of voice.

"Thanks." I winked. He filled a mug and handed it to me.

He winked back and left. I was about to take my first sip when I noticed Maggie staring at me with awe, "What? I have my ways." I said teasingly.

"Oh ha-ha. Now let me have a sip!" She said grabbing it from my hand.

"Knock yourself out, just don't drink too much." I warned her.

She took a big sip, swallowed, and then coughed. "Ewwww! That was bitter! I have no idea why dad likes it so much?"

I laughed and finished the relatively small mug of beer for her, "So you wanna dance?" I asked.

"Do I!" She answered enthusiastically.

We rushed to the dance floor just in time for a one of Maggie's favorite songs by Tabitha Van Beth. After 10 short minutes of dancing Maggie said that she was hungry and wanted to try some of the food they had set out. We ate, drank, and talked to a bunch of people around us. After a while Sasha came over to join us. "Hay girls! How's the party?" She asked.

"Great! I love the songs that are playing!" Maggie answered moving to the beet.

"You did a really nice job planning it! Is Bart's party this good?" I asked.

"Mmmm… The guys are at an indoor paintball place- thingy. I bet their having fun too."

_**At the paintball place.**_

"Oh you're so going down for that on Nelson!" Shouted Bart, covering the blue paintball spot on his pants armor.

"HA-HA! I shot your nards!" Nelson taunted. "UGHP!"

"Look who's laughing now Nelson!" Shouted Milhouse from the other end of the giant room right after he shot an orange one to Nelson's head.

"You're gonna regret that, nerd!" Nelson aimed his gun and shot half a dozen of paintballs towards Milhouse.

Milhouse shouted and jumped behind one of the colorful walls beside him.

"Sneak attack!" Marten yelled out of nowhere and started shooting a boat load of paintballs at Milhouse.

He screamed like a little girl and ran away.

"This is the greatest bachelor party ever!" Declared both Bart and Nelson, then they ran to join the fight.

_**Now…Back to the party.**_

"Yah, they must be having a blast." I agreed.

"Sasha!" Said a stranger running towards us.

"Yes?" Sasha turned around.

"I just wanted to say that this chicken is really good! Where did you buy it?" The stranger said biting into a nugget, that was most likely the chicken she was talking about.

"I don't know, my dad bought it." She answered. "Lisa, Maggie, this is Natalie. Her father and my father have known each other for years. She's – like - my BFF."

"Hi nice to meet you, I'm Natalie. Oh wait, you already know that. _Tee-hee."_ She said with a giggle.

"Nice to meet you too." I said.

We shook hands. "Want some chicken?" She offered.

"No thanks, I'm a vegetarian." I said.

"No way! Sasha is too!" Natalie said in amazement.

"Yah I know." We all talked for a half an hour, then went back to the dance floor to have some fun.

After a while I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned around. _Nelson._ "Hay babe, I've been looking for you." He said.

"Oh my gosh, Nelson! You almost gave me a heart attack!" I shouted holding my hand over my heart.

He chuckled then said. "Time to go."

"How did you even get in here? It's an 'all-girls' party."

He shrugged. "I know the security guard outside, plus I'm only here to pick you guys up… Speaking of which, where's Maggie?"

"Maggie… I think she's by the drinks-"

"No I'm not." A voice said from behind me, almost giving me yet another heart attack.

"God Maggie! Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry."

We wished Sasha good luck with her wedding tomorrow and that we'd see her and Natalie there. "How was the paintball bachelor party?" I asked him.

"The best ever! You should have seen me! I totally annihilated everyone in my way!" He said all too proud.

I rolled my eyes. _Typical Nelson._ I thought. "I need to go the bathroom!" Maggie said twisting her legs.

"I told you, you should have gone at the party." I rolled my eyes again.

"But I didn't have to go then!" She wined.

"Don't worry, we're almost home." I huffed.

She nodded and looked out the window, still twisting her legs.

Nelson pulled up at the driveway. Maggie immediately got out and rand into the house. Nelson chuckled. "What?" I asked.

"Maggie's a real charm, ain't she?" He asked.

"And a practical joker, like you and Bart were."

"-Are." He corrected.

"Right." I giggled.

"Nelson I-" "Lisa I-" We both interrupted each other.

"Sorry you go first-" We both said simultaneously.

We both chuckled and I said, "You first."

"Thanks. D-do you have an escort to the wedding tomorrow?" He asked.

"…"

"Lisa?"

"Oh, sorry. Yah, I kindda do…" I answered.

"Really? With who?" He asked, slightly shocked.

"Milhouse." I said barely audible

"Who?"

"Milhouse!" I said louder.

"You'd rather go with that dweeb, then me?" He asked in disbelief.

"He's not a dweeb! Well maybe a little, but that doesn't mean it's nice to say that about someone!" I said.

"Ugh! I thought you we're going with me." He said nervously.

"It's kind of hard to say 'no' to someone who's had a crush on you since the second grade." I explained.

"Yah? Well maybe he's not the only one!" He took a big huff and banged his head agented the steering wheel causing the horn to make a big long honk.

"What do you mean by 'not the only one'?" I asked dumbfounded.

He took his head off the wheel and the horn fell silent. "You idiot!" He whispered to himself. "I…. Uh…" He tried to find the right words.

"Nelson… Are you saying that-"

"-I also had a crush on you since the second grade? Yes I did, ever since the moment we first kissed…" There was a long pause and he continued. "I'm an idiot, just please, don't say anything and leave me and my moronic brain alone…"

I considered just opening the door and leaving him, but I quickly opted that option out of my mind. I lifted his chin and looked him in his deep blue eyes, "You know I'd never just leave you like that… Nelson, you have always been there for me, even in my darkest moments. Like when that boy Colin dumped me in the fifth grade, you were the one that cheered me up..."

"Yah, that jerk was a complete chauvinist. No respect for women whatsoever." He agreed.

"Look, I have always loved you as a friend… But now… I don't know if I just feel that… Maybe I _love love_ you. But I still don't know for sure, like I said I need some time."

"Then why are you going with Milhouse?" He asked still very puzzled.

"Don't you worry about him; we're just going as friends…" _I think…_

He sighed. "Fine. But don't leave me hanging, Lees. I expect a strait forward answer soon."

"I won't. Leave you hanging, that is." I stuttered twiddling my fingers.

"Good."

I thanked him for the ride and said goodbye. I washed my face, slipped on my nightgown, and collapsed on my bed. I soon drifted off into troubled sleep.

…..

_**Where am I?**_ _I wondered, I tried to look around but the fog was too strong, rendering my vision useless._

_**Lisa…**_ _Called a familiar voice to my right._

_**Nelson! Where are you?**_ _I yelled, assuming the voice was from him._

_I saw a figure coming towards me; I ran, meeting it with a hug. **Don't worry your safe here… with me**. It said._

_I looked up. **Who are you?** It wasn't Nelson..._

_**It's me, Milhouse.**_ _The man told me._

_**Hay you! Get your hands off my girl!**_ _Called another voice, to my left._

_Milhouse looked at the man coming towards us, **Make me!** He said fiercely._

_**Nelson!**_ _I said startled. _

_Nelson yanked me back. **No don't do this! Don't fight over me!** I begged, but they were both too stubborn and/or couldn't hear me. **Listen to me! Don't do this! **I tried to stand in between the two but it seemed as if my own body wouldn't let me. **No!** I shouted._

_**Lisa!**_

"_Lisa!"_

"Lisa!" My dad was trying to shake me out of my dream. "Lisa! Wake up!" He shouted once more.

"Don't fight over me!" I shouted still half in my dream. I opened my eyes, realizing it was all but a dream and **a sick twisted** one too. "Oh daddy what do I do!?" I said hugging him.

He didn't say anything for a while, he just hugged me back. After a couple minutes of me crying in his arms he said, "Don't worry honey, it was just a nightmare…"

"No it wasn't! It was real!" I said still crying.

"Lisa! Stop your crying and listen to me!" He shook me. "**It was all a dream, OK?!" **

"Ok…" I said dazed by his attitude.

"Great, now go back to sleep." He said softer this time.

"Ok…" I squeaked.

He tucked me in and kissed me on the forehead, "Now you just stay right there and I'll get you some warm milk before you do."

"Ok..."

He came back two minutes later with a warm mug of milk, fresh from the microwave. "Here you go. You wanna talk about it?" He asked sitting on the foot of my bed.

He handed me the mug and on the side was a poorly made drawling of what looks like Rod, Tod, Maud, and Ned and under it was written 'our family 2 daddy love Tod' I was betting it was one of Tod's old drawling because of the miss spelled words and some backwards letters.

Must have been one of the many items that my dad had 'borrowed' from our passive neighbor, Ned Flanders. "Not really… Why are you doing this?" I asked my dad. It was not like him to get me milk AND ask me about my dream.

"Because you were bothering all of us with your sleep yelling." He explained.

"Oh…" I looked down at my milk.

Homer then realized that that was the wrong thing to say and added, "And also because I love you, sweetie."

"Thanks…" I said, at least he tried to cover up his wrong words.

He sat there watching me drink my milk for a while longer then he said good night and went back to his room to join his beloved Marge in slumber.

I laid down on my bad and closed my eyes in another attempt at sleep, and hoped it was a more peaceful one. I was wrong.

**_READ AND REVIEW _**


	9. Chapter 9: The Wedding

**Hay guys, sorry I took so long to post this chapter... Had a lot of stuff to do this week! Nevertheless its here, and I hope you all enjoy it (don't wory, I think it was worth the wait)! A lot of stuff is gonna happen in this chapter aaaa llooottt ooofff ssstttuufffff! **

**PS! People of the world of FANFICTION! I have and important announcement- which is the following: Read the fic of YoungAuthor29 it is AWESOME and, personally, I loved it! THANK YOU COME AGAIN!**

"Dad, you really need to watch your weight. You can barely fir into your suit!" I told Homer as he tried to button up his shirt. "You look like a giant doughnut!"

"Well honey, you know what they say: you are what you eat." He said still struggling with the shirt.

"Homie! Could you help me zip up this dress?" Called my mom from the bathroom.

"Coming dear!" Homer left his shirt the way it was and went over to help his beloved wife.

"Lisa, you want me to help you pick out your outfit?" Asked Maggie, in the doorway of my mom and dad's room.

"Yes, sounds great!" We walk to my temporary room and after a couple minutes debating what I'm going to wear, I finely found what I was looking for. "Aha! I almost forgot I owned this one!" said taking a long, sleeveless, beautiful, blue dress from my temporary cabinet; it matched very nicely with my pearls.

"Oh my gosh! Lisa it's gorgeous! Looks expensive too, where did you buy it?" Maggie asked, all exited.

"My ex gave it to me on my birthday… Long story." I said shortly, not wanting to talk about my past boyfriends.

"Wow, he must have been rich…"

"He was." I said again shortly. "What shoes would go with this?" I asked, changing the topic.

Maggie jumps off the bed and shuffles threw my shoes, "This one. No doubt about it." Maggie hands me the black high heel with a velvet strap around the ankle.

"Great choice Maggs!" I exclaimed. Maggie has always had a great since of style!

"I'll get cold outside so you should wear… Hmmm… This shawl!" She said handing me an elegant black shawl that matched perfectly with my heels.

"Awesome!"

I put on my heels and my shawl, and then we move on to the makeup. After some foundation, eye shadow, and a lot of lipstick I'm done. "Wow Lees! You clean up good!" Maggie complements with two thumbs up.

"Thanks Maggs." I said sheepishly. "Now, let's see what you have to wear."

We walked over to her room and she showed me tons of dresses she had in mind. "Hmmmm… How about this one?" I picked up a dress tossed in the corner of her room. It was a short, strait, deep purple dress, with a scoop neck and a low cut V on the back, a perfect match to her _punk rocker _style.

"Of course, that's actually the one I was looking for!" She said happily, taking the dress from my hand and examining it, "It's a little wrinkled, but that's ok."

"You should really consider cleaning your room Maggie… I think it's worse than Bart's was if that's even possible." I said looking around at all the thrown around clothes, smashed up soda cans, and her messed up bed. The only thing in her room that was 100% clean was her electric guitar, Placed in its stand under her open window.

"I considered that once, but it seems like too much work…" She said with a huff. She took off her clothes and slipped on the dress. "Have you seen my heels?" She asked looking around.

"Which one?" I opened her closet.

"The awesome ones," She answered.

"Ha-ha very funny, seriously which one?" I asked again.

"Aha! There it is!" I saw her pick up a pair of black heels. "See?" She flips the shoe around and I saw that on the side of the heel the words 'AWESOME' were written there.

"Oh! That's the one you said you bought from the 'AWESOME' store downtown, right?" I asked as she slipped them on.

"Duh! Now I'm just missing one more thing..." She walked over to her bedside table and picked up her pacifier necklace she had for so long and put it around her neck. "There!"

I went over to Maggie and hugged her, remembering and missing the time when she was little, innocent, and sucking on her pacifier. "Uhhh… Lisa?" She asked puzzled.

"Oh Maggie, whatever you do or say in the end, you'll always be my little sister… I love you so much." I sighed hugging her tighter.

"I love you too, Lees… Can we do my makeup now?" She asked breaking us apart, eyes shining.

"Yes, let's go." I answered and we got down to business.

…

"Are you girls ready to go? We want to be early, remember?" Mom said walking in Maggie's room. She wore a beautiful nicely green dress that went up to half of the knees, a darker green wrap lined with little trickles of gold. Her hair was up, as usual, but this time it was a little shorter and in the light it gave the impression that there were tiny little sparkles resting in between the curls.

"Just one more second mom," I said still putting mascara on Maggie.

"Marge! There's some guy named Mildew down here and he's asking for Lisa!" Dad yelled from downstairs.

"It's Milhouse!" Milhouse corrected his frequently misunderstood name from down stairs.

"I mean Milhouse!" Homer yelled again, correcting himself.

I'm not positive, but I'm pretty sure Milhouse smacked his hands to his forehead in frustration.

"There, you eyelashes are now officially awesome," I said admiring my work.

"Thanks Lees! But I bet I don't look as half as good as you do," Maggie said.

"OH PLEASE! I need to go Maggs, meet you at the wedding,"

I wave good bye, and she waves back. "Bye mom, you look fantastic!" I told my mom when I passed her at the entrance to Maggie's room.

"Why thank you sweetie, I'll see you at the wedding," Mom waves.

I ran down the stairs and found my dad, still with his shirt unbuttoned and Milhouse, in a stunning blue suit that complemented his hair and eyes nicely, looking at me with their mouths wide open. "Bye dad," I said giving him a kiss on the cheek, causing him to snap out of his trance.

"Bye sweetie, and you, Uhhh… Mildew, don't try anything funny with my daughter or you'll have to answer to me!" Dad said shaking his fists.

"Dad!" I exclaimed.

"Don't worry Mr. S; I wouldn't dream of it." He said coolly.

"You better not!" dad said in a threatening tone of voice again.

"Bye dad!" I took Milhouse by the hand and pulled him out the door.

"That was a close one…" I huffed, still clutching on to Milhouse's hand.

"What was a close one, Lisa?" He asked.

"Well, usually my dad gives my dates long, embarrassing, speeches about how to treat me nicely and that if they touch my butt they're dead." I said. I looked at Milhouse and saw him smirk.

"N-not that we're on a date or anything… I just meant-"

"Cool it Lees, I know precisely what you meant." Milhouse interrupted.

"Good," I sighed.

"You're totally into me!" He streaked.

"I am not!" I defended myself.

"The more you deny it, the more I know it's true!" He countered.

I moaned in frustration, "Let's just go to the wedding!"

"Yes! Everything's coming up Milhouse!" He fist pumped.

I giggle, at his very dorky comment. He opened the car door for me, "What?" he asked.

"Everything's coming up Milhouse, hu?" I chuckled, getting in his white car; I saw the symbol from _Honda_ on the back of it.

He got in the car too, "Yah, I know. It's a pretty stupid catchphrase," he said embarrassed.

I laughed again, "Yes, it is… But I think it's cute."

He smirked, "Really? Well in that case, I'll start saying it more often." He started the car and pulled out of the driveway.

"Oh you," I said and punched his arm, in a friendly way.

He chuckled and changed the subject, "So what are we going to do when we get to the wedding?"

"Well, I wanted to go and check on how Sasha's doing-" I started.

"Ok- we could go together," interrupted Milhouse not taking his eyes off the road. "Then maybe we could see how Bart's doing," he added.

I was shocked at this because when me and Milhouse used to date, he always let me do most of the deciding like: movie, or dinner? Pizza, or lasagna? Or even, make out, or go home? So it was a shock seeing him decide on something for once. "Lisa?" He asked glancing at me for a second, and probably wondered why I was taking so long to answer.

"Uh- yah sounds like a plan." I said, stupidly.

We rode in silence, until we reached the skate park, "I can't believe Bart and Sasha decided to do their wedding here." Milhouse said pulling up next to the chauffeur, he opened the door for me and I got out and gave the man a quick 'thanks'.

Once the car was gone, Milhouse offered me his arm and I took it. "Yah I know, Sasha told me they picked it because they had their first kiss with each other here," I told him.

He looked at me in shock, "Really? I had no clue."

"Yah, me nether," I agreed.

Milhouse escorted me into the beautifully transformed skate park. The ramps were scrubbed clean and lined with tiny colorful lights; next to the half pike there was a D.J seated behind loads of sound equipment. There was also a lot of other things at the park, like tables full of food and ice sculptures spitting out punch, but what most caught my attention was that off to the far right was a white tent, the flaps wide open so that what laid inside was plainly visible: a long shining red carpet splattered with white rose petals, whose sweet aroma floated in the cool autumn air. At least a dozen church bleachers stood on each said of the glistening carpet and at the end of the isle was a pulpit where Reverend Lovejoy would conduct the wedding and where people would make speeches once the ceremony was over.

Once Milhouse and I arrived, I saw that some people stopped what they we're doing and smiled at us, "Why is everyone staring?" I whispered to Milhouse.

"I don't know, maybe they think we make a good couple." He whispered back.

"But we aren't a couple!" I said a little louder.

"Yah, but they don't know that." He said, maintaining his voice low.

I grumbled in discontent, just like my mom would do. "Hay Lisa," Called Alison, coming up to me, "Hi Milhouse."

"Hay Ally!" I greeted.

"Hi." Milhouse followed.

"So, are you guys-like-together again?" She asked.

"No, we're just friends," I answered.

"Not exactly," Milhouse said.

"There you are," called a voice from behind her.

"Hay Todd," she greeted him with a kiss, which socked me a little.

"Are _you_ guys together?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yah, he's a real cutie, hu?" She winked. To tell you the truth, I kind of did think he was good looking, for a Flanders that is.

Me, Allison, Milhouse, and Todd talk about the wedding and ourselves for a while. When the conversation started to die off Todd said, "I think their serving drinks now; you want me to get you some?"

"No, let's go together, bye Lisa, bye Milhouse, nice talking to you guys."

They turned around to go but I called out. "Hay Ally, have you seen Sasha anywhere?"

"Yes, I think she's in the changing room."

"Thanks,"

"No problem,"

I looked at Milhouse and then said, "You want to check on Bart, while I go to Sasha?"

"Yah, sounds like a plan. After we'll meet by… That punch fountain." He said, pointing to a beautifully carved ice sculpture of a skateboarder on a ramp spitting out orange punch into a pool under him.

"Got it," We split up and it took me a second to realize that I had no clue where the changing room was. I noticed a tall very well dressed guy in front of me, and nervously asked him for directions, "Excuse me, but do you know where the changing room is?"

"Lisa hay," To my amazement the guy I asked was Nelson.

"Hi Nelson, you're here kind of early." I said, quickly noticing how good he looked in that dark gray suit and his hair slicked back.

"Just by thirty minutes," He said. _Already? Wow, time flies,_ I thought. "Wow, you look gorgeous! I love that color on you." He added.

My cheeks probably turned red on the spot. "You think so? Thank you."

"Hi Miss Lisa," Coners came up to me and shook my hand.

"Hello Coners, nice to see you again!" he was so adorable in his little black suit and clip-on tie, it complimented his purple hair and blue eyes nicly.

"Hay," greeted Max from behind Nelson's leg looking kind of shy.

"Hi, Max." I waved, but he stayed where he was.

"DAD!" yelled… Was it Zander? I saw him walk up to Nelson and tug him by the pants, "Dad! Mike said that I'm dumb!" Yah… It was him.

"He did? Why?" Asked Nelson, faking he was actually concerned.

"Because he said I didn't know how to work the D.J thing!" He pouted.

"The what now?!" Nelson exclaimed and looked towards the D.J system.

"Hellllooooo… Is this thing on?" Max said tapping on the D.J's microphone, "Attention- attention! I would like to dedicate this rap to my crush… Samantha!" He continued.

"Oh brother!" Nelson slapped his hands to his face in frustration. By this extent every single person at the skate park was staring at him. He started to sing an awful rap to say the least- the beat was bad and had absolutely nothing to do with the lyrics, but I thought it was sweet of him to declare his love for this 'Samantha' he spoke of.

Most of the people covered their ears and someone must have shouted for the security because two men in black suits and sunglasses dragged him out of there in a minute. I glanced at Nelson and saw that on his face was a mixture of embarrassment and pride for his son. I would probably have the same expression if he were mine.

The security guards gave him a warning and said that next time he did something like that he would be kicked out of the wedding and left. Nelson was just about to make his way to Mike when he saw that a little girl about his age went over to Mike, she said something to him that I couldn't hear and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, the red glow on his face was plainly visible, even from where I was standing. I walked over to Nelson, "So I guess he didn't need the French after all." I said remembering the day I taught Nelson 'you're beautiful' in French for Mike's crush.

"Guess not," he said smiling.

"Wow, Mike is very brave," said Coners in awe.

"Yah,"

"I agree," The other two boys said, also amazed at Mike's courage.

"Aren't you gonna go over there?" I asked looking up at Nelson again.

"Naw, let him have his moment." Nelson snorted in his usual way.

There was an awkward pause among the guests and then everyone went back to what they were doing. "So Lisa, what were you going to tell me?" Nelson asked.

"…Oh right, I wanted to ask you if you knew where the changing room was." I said after a moment of though.

"The women's changing room is over there by that chocolate fountain." Nelson told me, pointing to his right.

"Thank you, Nelson. See you in a bit." I said, "Bye boys!"

"Bye Miss Lisa," said the three of them at once. "Jinks! Double-Jinks! Triple-Jinks!" Yelled the three of them.

"I won; you two owe me a Pepsi!" Gloated Max, while doing a fist pump.

I made my way through the crowded skate park, _oh no! 4:45, I better hurry the wedding is gonna start in fifteen minutes! _I thought nervously.

I passed the chocolate fountain Nelson mentioned earlier and went through the white bathroom door written girls on it.

"Wow," I said amazed at the hygiene and decoration in the bathroom, "For a skate park restroom it looks fantastic!" The air smelled of roses, the toilets weren't clogged, and they put a temporary large cream carpet on the floor, which went from the entrance to the door of the stalls. The bathroom was enormous so they placed a huge mirror, a small table and chair off the left corner of the restroom, which made the place look more welcoming.

"Lisa hay! You made it!" Said Sasha coming out of a changing stall with Natalie

"Of course I made it; I wouldn't miss my brother's wedding for the world!" I answered.

"So what do you think?" She asked me twirling around in her white dress. Her chestnut hair was up in the veil/tiara on her head and it shimmered in the light, her brunet eyes lined with gold eyeliner enhanced the gold fecks in her dress and heels. Natalie was very pretty too, her peach pink dress complemented her blond hair and her red lipstick contrasted her blue eyes very nicely.

"Sasha you look amazing!" I exclaimed, "Have you done the four wedding things yet?" I asked.

"Yah Well: My dress is something new. These earrings, Natalie borrowed them to me."

"Yah, they're really special, I got them when I was baptized." Natalie added.

"And my lucky hair clip. It counts for the old and the blue thing." She pointed to the side of her head and I saw a tinny soft blue clip next to her veil.

"Sasha, it's 4:58 I need to go. Good luck," Natalie said dashing out the door.

"I should get going too. See you sister!" I shouted following Natalie.

"Bye you two," Sasha called after us.

I pushed my way through the thick crowd and went over by the fountain to meet Milhouse, "Hi Millie, we should make our way to the tent the ceremony is about to start!" I said meeting him.

"You're right, come on," he grabbed my hand and we rushed passed the crowd who was already making their way to the white tent to find there seats.

As I entered the tent, I saw that Reverend Lovejoy, Bart, Nelson and Natalie were already at the front, waiting for Sasha's grand entrance. I saw the look on Bart's face and it was pure nervousness, he tried to hide it by casually talking to Nelson and crossing his arms, but I could still tell. I bet Nelson could too because he gave Bart a brotherly pat on the back signifying that everything was going to be ok and that he could do this.

"Bye Lisa, I have to go up front," Milhouse said letting go of my hand, "A kiss for good luck?" He asked, pointing to the left side of his cheek.

_No harm would be done by just a tiny kiss on the cheek_, I though. So I leaned in, but he turned to face me at the last minute and I accidentally kissed his lips. I backed away quickly hoping no one saw that. Thankfully I was right; we were at the back of the room and facing each other in a way that no one could tell what just happened, "Milhouse!" I shouted.

"What? You didn't like it?" He asked startled at my reaction.

"That's not the point! Don't startle me like that ever again!" I said roughly.

"Calm down Lees! I was only fooling," He said in self-defense.

"Whatever!" I huffed.

He mumbled something and looked down.

I felt a hint of guilt at the way I acted towards him and lifted his chin, "Just forget about it, you should go, I'll be with my family at front."

"Okay," he crocked.

We walked up to the front of the isle and I wished all of them good luck before sitting down next to my mom, "Hi sweetie." She greeted.

As soon as everyone was settled 'Happy Together' by The Turtles started to play, by huge stereo speakers at each corner of the tent and the celling. Sasha came in skating on a skateboard; her short dress was flowing and her eyes sparkled as she met Bart at the end of the isle. "That's my girl!" Bart said proudly when she did a flip and then landed squarely at her place by his side.

"Noooow befooooor we beeeegin dooes aaaaany one haaave a reason why these two shoooldn't get married?" Began Reverend Lovejoy, in his usual monotone voice.

Bart and Sasha looked towards the crowd, no one said anything. "Veeeery weeell, Doooo you Bartholomew Jojo Simpson, take Sasha, too haaave and too hooold… Threwww sickness aaaand threwww health, threwww hard ship aaaand threwww prosperity…"

"Get to the point!" Yelled my dad, already very inpatient.

"Homer!" Shouted my mother infuriated by his behavior.

"Sorry…" He said in his usual goofy way.

The Reverend sighed and told Bart, "Just say- yes."

"Hell YES!" He chirped happily.

"BART!" Homer yelled, "No swearing in church!"

Bart rolled his eyes and Lovejoy continued, "Aaaand doo you, Sasha Jane Burns, take thiiiis… Thing… To be yoooour husbaaaand?" The Reverend said referring to Bart as a 'thing'.

"Hay!" Bart said in self-defense.

"I do," Sasha smiled.

"Iiiiin that caaaase, yooou maaay kissss the briiide." Lovejoy said, in his usual voice.

Bart pulled Sasha in for a very passionate kiss one that will be remembered by both for the rest of their lives. The crowd went wild and even Mr. Burns seemed happy for his granddaughter. "Hay girls come around to see who gets my bouquet!" Sasha said waving her bunch of flowers in the air.

Tons of girls and women from all around the room crowded by the alter waiting for Sasha to throw it. "Go there Lisa, who knows? Maybe you'll get it," my mom encouraged me.

"Naw I'll stay here," I said refusing her offer.

Sasha took a step forward to throw it, but she accidentally tripped on her skateboard which was lying in the middle of alter. Luckily Bart caught her before she got hurt on the steps, but the bouquet went flying across the room and, ironically, landed on my lap. All the girls saw that I had it and charged at me. I screamed and threw the bouquet somewhere else before they could tackle me. It landed on another poor sucker and he got tackled. After about five minutes of squabbling the girls finely got of the guy I saw that it was none other than Martin. He had some nail scratches on his face and some holes on his suit, but other than that he was fine…Ish.

My dad suddenly got up out of now where and yelled, "Everyone! To the party!"

All the people in the tent got up at once and rushed out to the dance floor and to the food set out. Bart took Sasha's hand and they both walked out together, "Hay ya wanna dance?" Natalie asked, moving closer to Nelson.

"Uuuuhhh…"

He looked at my nervously, and as if reading his mind I said, "Go on Nelson, It'll be fun."

**Translation: I'm not going with you because I have Milhouse, so go with Natalie.**

He got the massage and said, "Why not."

They both made their way to the dance floor, followed by me and Milhouse. After fifteen minutes of dancing Milhouse said, "Let's go get something to drink, I'm parched."

"What?" I asked shaking my head, meaning that I couldn't hear what he was saying.

"I said: Let's go get some drinks!" He shouted.

"OK!" I shouted back.

We go over to a nearby punch fountain and I said, "Thank Buddha we're away from all that noise… Too loud!" I looked towards the cups and noticed Nelson standing there with his arms crossed.

"Hay Nelson, you want some punch too? I could poor you some-"

"Lisa," he interrupted, "I'm not here for the punch."

"Then what are you here for? There's hardly anyone around here-"

"Lisa, could I ask you something?" Milhouse interrupted me.

"What about?" I wondered now kind of scared.

"Do- Do… You like Nelson or me?" His question shocked me so much I think I went pail.

"W-what are you talking about?" I stuttered.

"Don't play dumb with us! I know about your little 'date' with him at the carnival." He said roughly.

I looked at him with a shocked and dumbfounded face until he said, "So, do you?"

"… How did you find out?" Was all I could articulate at the moment.

"Pft! He's my friend, Lisa! If you went on a date with your crush and _kissed him,_ wouldn't you tell your friends?" He demanded.

"…So you know that too?" I squeaked.

"Well duh!" He said in a smart elick tone of voice. "Look Lisa… I… We just want a strait forward answer." He said looking towards Nelson.

"I have to agree with him Lees; I told you that you couldn't keep messing with me like this." Nelson added, coming closer to me.

"GUYS! PLEASE BACK OFF! I feel like I'm dealing with the mafia here…" I said taking a step back.

"We're sorry, but we don't want to be in this mess any longer." Milhouse explained taking a step back as well.

I sighed, "I knew it'd come to this, but did it have to be right now? It's my brother's wedding for peas in a can's sake!"

"We both agreed that it's better now than never," Nelson said flatly.

I let out a frustrated sigh, "Could we at least sit somewhere? "

They both agreed and we sat on the nearest bench. They both looked at me expectantly.

Oh Lisa, calm down and think about it…

**Pros of Milhouse:**

He doesn't have four kids,

He's sweet,

He's sensitive,

He's a gentleman,

He's had a crush on my forever,

And…

He looks cute in the moonlight.

**Pros of Nelson:**

He's protective,

He has his sweet moments,

He's also a gentleman (to me at least),

He's strong,

He has a nice smile,

And…

I feel safe around him.

**Cons of Milhouse:**

He can be annoying,

He's had a crush on me forever (that fact also counts as a con),

He's a woos at times,

He's not that intelligent,

He's sticky,

And…

Did I mention annoying? Veeeeeerrrry annoying.

**Cons of Nelson:**

He_ does_ have four kids,

He's poor,

He can be a brute,

His mother's a hooker,

He chews with his mouth open,

And…

Did I mention he has four kids?

I sigh and look at both of them, their face serious and patiently waiting for my verdict. "Ok look… You two are really nice guys and I know now…" I took a deep breath and continued, "…Who I want… Nelson… I'm sorry…"

**I know that you Nelson fans want to just strangle me right now… But I couldn't help it! I know she choose Milhouse but that doesn't mean the story's over yet, so what it has a twist? Don't they all? Who knows, maybe the end will be in your favor! **

**Ps- I'm estimating this story will only have another two chapters so please, stay tuned!**


	10. Chapter 10: What would Milhouse do?

**Hi! I updated this chapter and I recommend you read the last part of it (where Lisa wakes up from her dream) to understand the next chapter! **

**WARNING: You may notice that in this chapter I have chained the tense, why? Well if you have read the new and improved first chapter (Homer: which you better of have! *shaking his fists*) you would notice that Lisa starts off on the steps of the skate park crying, so this is where THIS chapter picks off... Which is in the present, therefor I have to write in the present. TA-DA! Now get off your asses and read my story! Tee-hee 3**

And it all went down from there. Milhouse rubbed his victory in Nelson's face, and Nelson… You know how he can be a sore loser sometimes…. The fight started, they wrecked a lot of the wedding and I ended up here: crying my eyes out on the steps of the skate park._ It could be worse though… Or not…_ I think._ Seriously, rain? How much bad luck can one girl have?_ The trees around the park cover me from most of the rains harm, but I can still feel little droplets fall on my dress, and my hair. I take my hands off my face and extend them in an attempt to catch some little drops of rain for no reason in particular_. I bet everyone at the wedding is running under the tent for cover, _I think. "Lisa!" I see a very soaked Milhouse, running towards me at the top of the stair case. "I'm so glad I found you, I've been looking everywhere!" He huffs as he reaches me. His black eye plainly visible and I bet that under his ripped suit he has lots of bruises on his arms and legs… Nelson probably isn't in any better shape than he is.

"What do you want Van Houten?" I sniffle stuffing my face in my crossed arms on top of my knees.

"I just wanted to see if you were o-ok… A-and… Well… I-I guess sort of apologize for the way I acted about… Y-you know…" Milhouse stutters awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

I stay silent; he comes closer and kneels down to meet my eyes. "Lisa… I'm sorry… I was being stupid and selfish and I promise I will try to never do something as stupid as that again…" He apologizes, his sincerity noticeable by the soft tone of his voice.

I don't say anything, letting his words hang in the air. I hear him sigh and scoot closer to me, I feel him carefully put his arm around me and I instinctively beery my face in his rugged shirt. We sit there, in each other's arms; no word is said between us for a couple of minutes. "Lisa…" He starts.

"Yes?" I whisper, not taking my head off his chest.

"I…I love you… A lot…" He finishes his words soft and caring, loving and very sincere.

I stay silent for a moment then say, "Milhouse… I have always known that… When we were little I have to admit that I found it quite annoying, what with all the flowers, the love songs, the 'after me' 24/7… But I think that deep down inside me… I actually liked all the attention you gave me. I use to say that I loved you like a 'big sister' but now… I love you differently… I love you for real this time, even though you totally screwed up…" I lift my chin and look him in his good eye, "I… Love you too…"

He gives what seem like a sigh of relief, and hugs me tighter, "That's all I wanted to hear… And I'm still sorry about that."

"That's ok… Everyone makes mistakes once in a while." I say placing my head back on his chest, and then hug him back.

After five more minutes of silence the rain starts to fade. Milhouse gets up and offers me his hand, "Time to get back to the wedding." He tells me.

I nod he wraps his arm around me and we both make our way back to the tent. Most people were in the tent and some were outside under cover. We run to the tent and the moment we get there Bart meets us with his arms crossed and eyes blazing. He moves towards us- no, not towards us… More like towards Milhouse, Bart grabs him by his neck tie and starts to shake him furiously. "You son of a gun! Your little 'fight' with Nelson practically totaled my wedding! You guys wrecked the chairs, the tables, the D.J's equipment, FIVE punch fountains, AND smashed the CAKE! THE CAKE MILHOUSE THE CAKE! The whole point of a wedding is to first of all: get married AND second off all: EAT CAKE! HOW IN THE NAME OF GOD AM I SUPPOSED TO HAVE A WEDDING PARTY WITHOUT A WEDDING CAKE, DAMMIT " Bart yells loud enough so that even China to hear him.

"BART! LET HIM GO!" I shout and advance on him, causing him to lose his grip.

We fall on the floor and squabble for a minute, until Milhouse snaps out of his trance, grabs Bart from behind and pulls a 'full nelson' on him (note: for those of you that don't know what a 'full nelson' is, it a type of wrestling lock. Look it up later). "Hay! Let me go!" Bart struggles, while I lay on the floor rubbing my arm from the Indian burn he gave me.

"No Bart! I won't let you hurt Lisa!" Milhouse snarls.

"What gives man?! She attacked me!" Bart shouts, trying to struggle out of the lock. Milhouse tightened it, Bart shrieked, "Fine, ok! Now let me go!"

Milhouse releases Bart and helps me up. "Millie, he gave me an Indian burn…" I say showing him my burnt arm.

"Bart…" He says in a threatening tone.

"What? She tackled me!" He defends himself.

Milhouse rolls up his sleeves up to his elbows and moves towards Bart in a threatening manner, "Apologize!"

"I rather eat my own vomit!" Bart counters.

Milhouse gets an inch from Bart's face and growls, "Fine! I'm sorry! There, are you happy!" Bart shouts in anger.

I admit; I could get used to having Milhouse as my boyfriend again. "What's going on?" Sasha pushes her way through the circling crowd and comes up to Bart in question.

"Nothing… Let's get back to the party sweetheart, the rain's stopping." Bart answers and they go - along with most of the guests- back to enjoy the remainder of their wedding party, cake or no cake.

_I get the feeling that I'm not going to sleep well tonight…_ I think. Already changed into my pajamas, I get into bed and turn off the lights, soon face to face with a very disturbed sleep…

**Liiiiiiisssssaaaaaa…** Says a luring voice in the distance, **Liiiiiiissssssaaaaaa….**

I lay down in a black void that appears to be endless, **Hello?**

**Why Lisa? Why did you choose him?** Says a million voices at the same time, I recognize a few like the voices of my mom, dad, sister, brother, friends… But the others I can't place.

I try to answer; but the words just won't come up, as if I cannot articulate them anymore. **Tell us!** They all shout at once.

**Lisa…** says a softer and scruffier voice, this time single so I can clearly place who it belongs to, **Lisa… tell me… **

**Nelson? **I ask, finally able to speek, **I… I-I don't know… It's just that-**

**That what?! You don't think I'm good enough for you, is that it?!** He yells his voice more stressed and sinister than before. **Tell me this: why don't you want me!?**

**I-I DO want you!** I tell him crying, **I DO!**

**LIAR! YOU LIAR! You DON'T want us! We mean nothing to you!** This time all the voices shout at me simultaneously, causing the void to shake and crack.

_I DO, BUT I DO! Please don't KILL me!_ Is what I wanted to scream, but yet again my voice is disabled, rendering my pleads useless.

Below me opens a huge fiery crater, full of demons and poor suffering people burning. **You're with US now, Lisa Simpson!** Says an evil, and eerie voice coming from the pit.

**NOOOOOOOOOOOO! **I shout, **PLEASE don't take me! **

**_Updated Part Starts Here_**

I wake up with a startle and my eyes full of tears. I've been having that dreams like that one for two weeks now, and they never seem to go away no matter what I do. _I wish Nelson would just answer my calls_… I think to myself, _I really need to speak with him; he's acting like a big baby!_

I wash my face and go downstairs for breakfast. I see my mom cooking (as usual) and my dad and sister eating their breakfast, bacon and eggs. "Good morning sweet pea, I'm making a vegetarian omelet for you." My mom says, putting it on a plate and placing it on the table.

"Morning,"

"Morning," My dad and sister mumble while stuffing their faces with bacon.

I shiver in disgust at the thought of eating an innocent pig, then tell myself that I will always have to deal with non-vegetarians and that I have to respect their ways just as they have to respect mine.

"Hay Maggie, look at what I can do!" My dad gets his bacon and eggs and sculpts it into a poorly made piggy. "Hello Homer, would you stuff me in your mouth?" My dad moves the pigs' mouth up and down as if it was actually talking to him.

"Of course my porky pork-pork swine puppet, I would be happy to!" Homer says to his doll.

"Why thank yo-" Before the 'pig' could finish its sentence, my dad stuffed it in his mouth, chewing loudly.

"TA-DA!" Homer shouts spritzing egg and bacon everywhere.

Maggie laughs hysterically, and my mom says, "Homie! Stop playing with your food!"

I grumble in discontent as I sit at the table next to my plate, _so much for that respect I was talking about… _I think to myself, and silently eat my omelet.

My cellphone rings the moment I'm finished and I answer it, "Hello...Oh hi Milhouse… Yah I can speak now... What's the matter? You sound sad…" He tells me that he has some very important news for me so I excuse myself from the table, I really don't like talking with my parents around. "What is it, Millie?" I ask sitting on the living room couch. He says he wants to tell me in person and that he'll be here in about ten minutes. "Ok… I love you to, see you in a bit…" I hang up, and go up to my room to change. Me and Milhouse have been going out ever since the wedding night and I have to admit that he's become less clingy and more attractive than ever.

I put on a pair of jeans, my orange sweater, and my favorite pair of all stars. I grab my purse on the way down and tell my parents I'll be out with Milhouse. "Where is he taking you?" My mom asks.

I hear Maggie whisper something to my dad and he says, "You're on."

"I don't know, he didn't tell me," I answer.

"DO'H!" My dad flinches, gets ten bucks from his wallet, and hands it Maggie; who is right now, with a big smile on her face.

"Told ya she didn't know," Maggie teases him. Maggie and my dad always made moronic bets at just about everything in life… I find it quite annoying.

I hear a knock on the door, "It must be him, bye guys!" I wave.

They wave back and I open the door, "Hi Milhouse and… Bart? Why are you here?" Who is leaning against the frame of our door with Milhouse by his side.

"Hay sweetheart… Bart and I need to tell you something." Milhouse says in a gloomy way. I look at him in question, "Come on, let's go for a walk… we'll tell you on the way."

We walk in silence until I can't help it anymore and ask both of them, "So what's so important? And why are you two so sad?"

We stop and I noticed tears forming in Bart's eyes. _Whatever it is it must be something serious, _I think to myself. There's a long dramatic pause then Bart slowly says, "Lisa… Nelson and the boys… They- they left Springfield…"

**DA_DA_DAAAAAAA! Tee-hee 3 I'm so cruel to you guys 3**


	11. Chapter 11 part 1: Lost and Found

**Hello! Sorry I'm late, I had a test every day of the week for 2 weeks! 2 much studying! Well I know my last chapter was anything but good, so I hope you like this chapter which took me forever to write since I really wasn't really in the mood... Please read the last part of chapter 10 to understand the beginning of this one (I marked where the updates started 2 make your life easier), so please take that into consideration and don't hate me because of this chapter... I broke it up into two parts cause it didn't want to make an insanely long chapter like chapter 9 was, it was like double my usual chapters. The next one should be up with luck on Friday, maybe even sooner although I highly doubt it. I will shut up now... Enjoy... XP**

I look at him with a blank expression, not knowing how I should react to this shocking news. "Lisa?" Bart asks, and then pauses for a moment before repeating my name again.

"Is this a joke?" I ask him, he looks at me weirdly as if I have gone crazy. "Because if it is… IT'S FREAKEN NOT FUNNY!" I shout with a surge of mixed emotions.

"N-no… It-it's not a joke, I swear it's true!" He says putting his hand on his chest and raising the other in the air, as if reciting the pledge of allegiance.

"Why did he just leave like this!?" I demand. He looks down shaking his head in sorrow. "Answer me, Milhouse, Bart!"

Silence lurks the air; the only sound herd is the wind blowing through the almost deserted neighborhood sidewalk. "Well? I'm waiting?" I demand after a minute.

"Lisa… It's pretty obvious…" Milhouse mumbles to me. "He left because you broke his heart…"

I stay silent for a moment contemplating this, before, out of nowhere, burst into tears. Milhouse hugs me and lets me cry on his shoulder. Bart stands back watching us with his eyes full of sorrow as well. "What do we do now?" I ask them after a few minutes.

"I have no clue." Milhouse says sadly.

"Don't look at me, I don't have any ideas," Bart shrugs, the pain clear in his voice.

I let go of Milhouse and pull myself together. I stand up straight and turn my brain on ultra-thinking mode. "Well… Crying our eye sockets out definitely won't get Nelson back…" I start rubbing my chin thoughtfully.

"Yah…" The both say and look at me expectantly.

"I… Think that… Maybe… He'll come back… If…"

"If…" They both look at me as if their lives depended on it.

"-If I say that I dumped Milhouse and I want to be with him…"

I look at Milhouse and he shakes his head, "Not gonna happen… Is there any other way?"

I think some more then say, "Well… ye- No."

"What if we show Nelson that he can still be happy in Springfield without Lisa's ugly butt face?" Bart suggests.

I give him a death stair for calling me ugly. "Look who's talking!" I say threw clutched teeth.

Milhouse stands in-between us and says, "This isn't the right time you guys! We need a plan!"

"What plan Milhouse?! Face it, Nelson's never coming back! Mines well leave him alone pouting like a big baby!" I shout at him.

He looks at me and says, "Fine, what do you want to do then, hu?"

"I don't know!?" I yell in frustration. After a minute of tension I sigh, "Let's just face it… Nelson's never coming back…"

I take the shiny silver key out of my pocket that Sasha gave me for my 21st birthday. It has already been seven months and Milhouse and I are still together… Not a word from Nelson. The weird dreams about the wedding night have finely died off and I got a nice job at Springfield General Hospital as Dr. Hibbert's apprentice and right hand girl.

All the doctors welcomed me well because anyone who Hibbert choses as an apprentice MUST be some sort of geniuses (which luckily I am). Some also envy me because they would never dream of graduating from Yale at my young age AND be the star pupil of Dr. Hibbert… _Oh how I hate peer pressure…_

My new building is very popular to all the doctors at Springfield General Hospital, so most of my neighbors are acquaintances of mine; I even made a few new friends during my first week. I reach for the lock but Milhouse takes my hand away from it and says, "No-no-no! I'm not gonna just let you walk in like that… Let's do this the old-fashion way!"

He scoops me up like a husband would to his wife after they got married and unlocks the door. "Milhouse put me down! Nobody does this stuff anymore!" I complain half giggling in content making my words unhelpful.

"Oh please, sure they do! My mom and dad did it… Before they got divorced again, that is." He says giggling too. He carries me in. Milhouse sets me down on the couch with him and we stare in awe at my new apartment.

It's already decorated and furnished, bed, couch, plasma screen T.V, everything! I see a note taped on to the beautiful teal colored wall; I get up, unstick it, and read out loud: "Dear Lisa, I wish you a happy 21st b-day! Here's your present, hope you like it! Don't worry about the rent because I'll pay for it!

Love your sister,

Sasha Jane Burns."

I look at Milhouse smiling, "Isn't this sweet of her?! I can't believe she got me my own apartment!"

"Sure is sweetheart! Imagine all the fun we can have in here… Plus no parents to bother us…" He looks at me with a sleazy eye and does a sly smile.

I giggle and kiss him, "Unpacking first!"

"Dammit!" He snaps his fingers like he just lost a bet.

I carry a box with some of my belongings and bring them to my room. My room… Elegantly painted with a soft cream color, my queen size bed all made with lite bluish-purple bed spread and white sheets on the bottom. I set my box as gently as possible on top of it, as if the bed would shatter at the slightest touch. I start unpacking some knickknacks like my alarm clock and put it on the bed side table, Milhouse helps me lift up heavier loads like my clothes, which are all neatly packed in suitcases. We spend most of the day organizing and re-arranging a few things until we're all done. We both collapse on the sofa with a heavy sigh, "That was some hard work!" I huff and rest my head agents Milhouse's shoulders.

"You can say that again… Hay I have an idea! Let's go celebrate!" Milhouse says excitedly.

"Great, where to?" I ask him.

"How about Moe's? Bart and your dad should be there by now… We could all celebrate together!" He exclaims.

"Yah, that's a great idea! We should go; it's already 8:00." I pause for a moment and look at my watch. "We'll stop and eat dinner at that vegetarian restaurant down the block; they have the best soy dogs ever!"

Milhouse shudders in disgust, "Eww! You actually like that crap!" When he sees the annoyed look on my face he quickly changes mind, "I mean- sure honey, we'll go there!"

I roll my eyes and say, "Fine then, we'll go to Krustina Burgers." When Krusty died, his daughter Krustina took over the whole business… That's why the name is 'Krustina Burgers' now, she altered the menu, hired more staff, and managed to make the old Krusty burgers look like a dump (not that it already wasn't). Anyway the chain has really made an improvement and I even eat there sometimes because of the alternative vegetarian menu they have now.

"Yes!" He fist pumps. He sees that look on my face again then says, "I mean- yah, ok."

I roll my eyes and we head out. One soy and one regular Krustina burger later we're at Moe's and getting out of the car. At the restaurant I called some of my friends telling them to meet us at Moe's for some great news, so they should be here any minute too.

The first thing I notice when we walk in is how crowded the place is; tons of people drinking, talking, and some men in the back arm wrestling… It must be because it's a Friday night and all the bars are crowded then.

Behind all the mess I spot Homer, Bart, Barney, Lenny, and Carl all talking and drinking some Duff Booze at the bar. I see my Carl poke Bart on the shoulder and point towards the door way where we're standing. "Hay Milhouse! Lisa! Common and join us!" Bart calls us over.

We sit down on at the bar with the gang and Moe asks, "Haya guys, what can I get you tonight?"

Milhouse smiles and says, "Two of your finest cups of booze, we're celebrating tonight, Lisa has officially moved into her apartment!"

"Congratulations Lisa *buuurrppp*!" Barney burps.

"Yah sweetheart good for you!" Dad says stuffing his face with Duff.

"We knew you'd like it." Bart says trying to hide his smile.

"You helped too? Why didn't you mention it sooner?" I ask Bart very stunned. I could have sworn it was all Sasha's idea to give me the apartment, and that he had nothing to do with it.

"Well I was my idea… But Sasha did most of the work. I was about time you moved out of our parents…" Bart says coolly sipping his beer. I bet he was too embarrassed and told Sasha not to mention that he had helped too.

_Wow, I never knew Bart had a sensitive side, and I was kind of embarrising that I still lived with my mom and dad. _"Wow Bart, I didn't know you even had feelings!"

He gives me a sly smirk and gulps his beer down. After a couple minutes of small talk, Alison, Janey, Alice, Imira (Apu's eldest daughter), and Sasha arrive. "Hay girl, we're here!" Alice says coming up to us.

"Yes we have arrived!" Imira shouts in her funny Indian ascent, "Now could you tell us why exactly?"

"Well," I start, "I have called you guys over to tell you that today I finished moving into my new apartment!"

"Oh my GOD! Congratulations!" Allison shouts and gives me a big hug.

"Thanks Ally!" I say hugging her back, "And thank you Sasha, for the lovely apartment you and Bart gave me." I thank Sasha.

"He told you?" She asks looking at Bart questionably. "I thought you didn't want her to know."

"Well I couldn't let you take ALL the credit now, could I?" He jokes with his wife.

She smirks and gives his a kiss, "You're right, that would be so wrong."

He chuckles and kisses her back. I can't help but smile at the scene, Bart's been so much happier since he got married to Sasha the two DO make a really good couple and I'm so happy for them… I also can't help but wonder when they're going to have a child, the thought of me being an auntie makes me shiver with delight.

Moe was so buss filling mugs for people and 'washing' the dirty ones that he didn't even notice when I asked for three more beers, so Homer gets his attention, "Haya MOE! Can we have tree more beers please!?"

"What?!- Three beers? Here ya go." Moe quickly fills them up and slides the mugs towards us.

"Thank you!"

Homer is about to sip on one of the mugs when I interrupt, "Uh dad! Those are ours!"

He looks down at the beers and apologizes, "Oops, sorry!"

He slides them to us and we all take a sip, "So when are we gonna see it?" Alice asks faking disinterest.

"Well, you guys could see it tomorrow if you'd like." I suggest.

"Yah, like after work… By the way how is it working for Dr. Hibbert? Don't you guys have to do surgeries and see a lot of _blood?"_ Janey asks, doing a creepy voice on the word 'blood'.

"Yes we do, but I don't mind it much… Besides I went to school for that kind of stuff so I'm used to it." I explain. None of my friends are doctors and they never went to Yale so I wouldn't expect them to know how it's like… Allison is very intelligent, but she decided to go to Harvard and become a full on lawyer and that career has nothing to do with being a doctor either.

"Interesting," Janey says pondering for a bit before asking yet another question to me. I think maybe she's considering being a nurse of something. I wouldn't blame her, her job as a teacher in Springfield Elementary must be pretty boring.

After hours of talking and drinking and telling idiotic jokes about butts (most of them from Bart) we go into our cars feeling awfully drunk. Too bad we don't have designated drivers tonight; I didn't even expect to get this drunk! _I was thinking like one more beer wouldn't hurt… But it did! Return of the hangover part 2… Sounds like it could be a title to a movie… Blue ponies… I like Milhouse's hair… It's like tiny blue ponies dancing on his head… God I am so tiiiipppzzzyy!_ Me and my blue pony stagger to our car and we get in and start laughing out of the blue… Like blue ponies… "That was like- the best night ever! *buuuurrrppp*" Milhouse declares.

"Tell me about it!" I laugh the let a little hiccup out at the end of my sentence.

"Man we really shouldn't be driving!" Milhouse shakes his head as he starts the car.

"WHAT? NO! The law is for looossseeerrsss! Like Allison!" I say stupidly, not even thinking before speaking.

"Yah like Ally!" He agrees and pulls out of Moe's.

We drunk-talk for about ten minutes, "You passed my stop you blue pony brain!" I shout at him angrily.

"Well duuuhh! YA do-NOT -live there anymore!" Milhouse says back.

"Oh Yaaaaahhh! I forget!" I say slapping my hand on my forehead.

A couple more minutes of drunk-talking later I say, "Hay! The light is red! Ya cannot pass it!" I say pointing upwards to the glowing red stop light on top of the crosswalk.

"The law is fouur losers!" He says showing me the number four with his fingers.

"No Milhouse! It's too dangerous!" I say, I am drunk but I'm not stupid.

"Shuddap! *Huccup* the law is for-" He stops in the middle of his sentence and his pupils shrink at the sight of a bright light headed towards our car.

The last thing I remember is the expression of horror on Milhouses face.


	12. Chapter 11 part 2: The bruises will heal

**OMG! THE LAST CHAPTER! This is where it all comes down! I personally loved this story and I expect tons of reviews (that I will answer as soon as I can) and I am freken' so happy you all liked it! Just a reminder that this chapter was broken into two parts so this is part 2 of chapter 11. Now before you start reading I would like to invite you to check my facebook page called 'Teen In-15' take a look at it and please feel free to leave comments of poems or something (read what it's about- cause I'm too lazy to explain) check this link: TeenIn15?ref=ts&fref=ts Visit and LIKE! Now without further a dew HERE'S CHAPTER 11 PART 2! **

I open my eyes to a white ceiling. I turn my head to the right and find a pot of colorful flowers, wrapped elegantly in gold wrapping paper, in a vase on the bedside table. It's then that I notice that my right eye of my eyes aren't working, I put my hand on it, trying to find out what's wrong and feel that there's a heavy gauze bandage wrapped around it, going across my forehead, temporarily impairing my vision. The lighting doesn't help it either, considering that the only soars of light in the room is the sun light trying to pry its way in threw the shut drapes on the window over yonder. I try to sit up, but encounter too much pain in my back and flop back down. _Where am I? What am I doing here? What happened? _ I gently rub my head and in the proses I notice that there is an IV's stuck in my right arm, and see multiple busses along with it. I examine both my arms for bruises for a little bit encountering many, and I look up to see if I'm attached to a Cardiogram as well… Yes, I'm right. I see the thin green lines that represent my heart beat jump up and down on the monitor above me, I feel my chest for the little stickers attached to me and keep my hand there.

So many thoughts are buzzing threw in my head that I ceased noticed the soft snoring coming from the other end of the room, followed by a yelp of alarm. I turn my head towards it and find a blurry vision of a woman, whom must be my mother judging by her big blue hair. She bolts up dropping both her reading book and her glasses. "Sweetie you're awake!" She shouts, then realizes she said that a little too loud so she softens her voice when she says, "How are you feeling? Do you need anything? Should I get Dr. Hibbert?"

The last thing I want is Dr. Hibbert; it would be really awkward for my boss to be my doctor even though he has been when I was younger. "No! No- thanks mom, I'm good… What happened? Why am I here?" I ask and motion for her to sit on the bed with me.

"Lisa… You- you got in a car accident…" Marge says very slowly sitting on the bed not meeting my eye, "And you were lucky to survive, it was pretty bad…"

It's all coming back to me now… New apartment, Moe's, driving home with- with Milhouse! Milhouse… Oh I hope he's ok too, I don't know how I would live if knowing something happened to him. "Oh no! Mom, is Milhouse ok? Is he?" I say sitting up as straight as I can despite the complaints of my back.

"Sweetie please! Lay down! You need to rest!" My mom insists, setting me down again.

I huff and let he baby me. When I'm down and comfortable again, I repeat my question, "Mom is Milhouse ok too?"

She sighs and looks down, not saying anything. I repeat my question again and again until she says, "Sweetie… I-"

There's a knock on the door, making my mom cut her sentence short. It opens and my dad, Bart, and Maggie all come in with colorful balloons and a huge bag that must be filled with all sorts of things like magazines, candy, chocolate, and maybe even a book or two. "Dad! Bart! Maggie!" I say happy to see them all.

"Hay sweetie, you're awake." Homer says softly.

Maggie and Bart give me a big smile and say hello to me too. They all help me adjust my bed into sitting position and my dad says, "Oh, we err- got this stuff for you… The doctor said you should wake up any minute… He was right, I guess." My dad gives a light chuckle and hands me the brown paper bag.

I was right, it's filled with goodies and I liked the idea, guess I'll need some sort of entertainment depending on how long I stay. Bart ties the balloons to the end of the bedside table and Maggie sits next to me and gives me a hug. Something's wrong though, they all seem to be to quiet and they're hardly looking me in the eye… Something's definitely wrong, and the best way to find out what's the matter is to ask them directly. "Hay, what's up with the silent treatment? You guys seem to be avoiding me…" I ask, trying to hide my worry.

"Nothing's wrong honey… Everything is absolutely perfect." My mother says in a soothing voice. I don't buy it, though.

"No. Something is definitely wrong… Bart, dad, Maggie, what's up?" I say practically begging them for a strait forward answer.

My pleads are interrupted when Dr. Hibbert comes in. "Hello Lisa, I thought you might be awake… Seems like you got yourself in a pretty nasty accident, you we're very lucky to survive, considering the car was smooched like a grape." Dr. Hibbert says with one of his usual trademark chuckles.

Thank god he's not pissed… Then again why would he be? It wasn't my intention to get in a car crash and be passed out for nearly a month.

I shake my head and sigh. _I never meant it to end up this way; I think I'm taking it pretty well though… _I think to myself, _probably because I'm so used to the hospital, and I'm used to sick people, and hurt people, and people that were in car crashes..._

"I just came in to check if you were hungry, I bet you are, considering you've been eating nothing but liquid food for three weeks," Hibbert chuckles.

"Has it been that long?" I say shocked.

"Yes, I'm afraid so Miss Simpson. I could have been worse though, like I said you are a very lucky girl." Dr. Hibbert says optimistically.

Now that he mentioned it I _am_ feeling pretty hungry… Maybe something like a nice broth and orange juice would satisfy me, "Ummmm… Yah sounds nice, what is there on the menu today?" I ask over the growling of my stomach.

"Today's specials are Caesar salad, red bean chili, and tomako soup with bred sticks." Hibbert tells me.

_Tomako soup, perfect!_ "I'll have the tomako soup please, and some orange juice please…" I tell him.

"Ok, I'll go tell the nurse. And I'll be back in a minute with some pills I want you to take." He says with a chuckle.

He goes, leaving me alone to face my family once again. I look at all of them with an angry stair, "Don't think you four got off the hook just yet… What in the world is wrong?!"

No one says a word, not even Maggie, who surprisingly is the most talkative in the family. "Well, I'm waiting?" I insist.

The nurse comes in a minute later with the warm soup, bred sticks, and a glass of fresh squeezed orange juice. "Here you go Miss Simpson." Says the nurse in an unusually squeaky voice.

"Thank you."

She puts the tray on a small table that she set up over my legs on the bed and asks if there's anything else I need, I say no and she leaves. I start eating slowly, but after just three bights I can't take it anymore and start stuffing it in my mouth. "So what's wrong?" I ask in-between bights.

No one's looking at me, they're looking to the ground, the celling, the flowers, anything in the room but me. I'm halfway my soup when I feel sort of sick, guess's cause I haven eaten in so long and the soup is really thick and heavy, so I decide to take a sip of my juice. Right when I lift the glass, I catch a glimpse of my reflection, and let out a gasp. None of my family saw it (probably because they aren't even looking at me), and I would rather they didn't know so I gulp my juice like nothing just happened.

Unfortunately there are absolutely no mirrors in the room, so there is no way that I can prove what I just saw in my juice reflection accurate, on the other side, there is the silver tray that is holding my lunch that could work as a nice substitute. I carefully take the remaining half of my lunch off of it and place it on the bedside table next to the flowers. My family stares at me confused and the minute they realize what I'm doing it's too late.

Yes, without any luck my juice reflection was right. The big burses on my chin and under my giant eye bandage are obvious. The scare on the left side of my face goes from my forehead until my cheek bone and it's all stitched up and with a strip of white medical tape over it, but I can still tell it is deep. There is a small burse on my left eyebrow but that little mark pales in comparison to the rest of my face. Over all I'm pretty scary to look at, so I wonder, _If I'm ugly now I wonder how what I was like when I first came in._ "Is this why none of you will look me in the eye? The good one that is?" Homer opens his mouth to speek, but I don't let him. "I mean common! This is so cliché of you people! It's not like I'll look like this forever! Besides looks aren't everything!" I raised that last part to a scream, not like I really care.

Dr. Hibbert comes in with the pills talking in a jolly tone of voice. We're all disturbed at his interruption and everyone screams, "NOT NOW!" at him.

"Well I never-" He starts.

"We're sorry doctor, but this isn't the best time." My mom apologizes.

He leaves mumbling something and I huff, not looking away from all of them. After a moment dad comes and sits next to me, taking my hand. "Honey… It's not that… Well, at least not all of it… I mean- you saw yourself how unpleasant you look…" He gives an empty chuckle attempting a joke.

"Gees thanks…" I roll my eye.

"But it's mainly because-"

"No dad. I need to tell her this…" Bart interrupts, putting a hand on Homer's shoulder.

"Why you little-" He reaches his hand for Bart's neck, mad at the rude interruption. My dad stops midway though, gives me a look and sighs, "Very well… Just remember the plan Dr. - what's-his-face told us: make it quick and painless."

He gives me a sweet smile, pats Bart on the back, and shoves the rest of the family out the door. At this extent my heart was racing and my good eye was losing its focus, _what could be so important? And why would Bart insist on telling me?_ Those questions and more went through my head in a flash.

Bart looks at me, and as if reading my next thought he says, "Lisa… Milhouse is dead."

My first reaction: disbelief, then I'm completely speechless… And after a couple more seconds contemplating his sentence, I cry. Every tear I shed puts me in another level of pain and sadness and misery... The sentence plays countless times in my head over and over again… "Lisa… Milhouse is dead..." He is dead, and the fact that I can't do anything about it hurts me even more.

Bart doesn't move a mussel, he doesn't hug me, nor does he say any comforting words… He just stares at me with a stern look on his face, leaving me completely submerged in my sadness and sorrow… I have to admit that I do deserve it… It is part of my fault that he's gone anyway.

As a doctor I have to tell some of my patients the bad news… A family member, a loved one, whoever it might be I have to break the news to them sometimes… I've seen so many tears, so many shattered hearts… But I never knew it would hurt this much…

Milhouse always meant more to me than just a boyfriend… He was love… _My love…_ I could always count and trust on him…. Be it with my secrets, or to cheer me up when I was down, or sometimes even to go down to the pharmacy and get me a pack of pads when I was on my period… Milhouse and I were the perfect couple… We completed each other, and he'll always be in my heart no matter what happens…

"Bye Betty, see you tomorrow." I say to the Hospital Secretary while punching out my work card.

"Bye Lisa, have a nice rest." She waves, and then goes back to typing something on the desktop besides her.

"Aren't you coming to? I could give you a ride to your house?" I offer. My car, a white Honda with a cute green bumper sticker that says: Save Our Planet! I bought it a week ago and it's much nicer to drive to work than to stick yourself in an crammed bus every morning at 6am to get there.

"No, my husband should be here any minute to pick me up. But thanks for the offer." She explains.

"OK." I turn around and walk towards the exit. Six months have passed since the day I was sent home from the hospital. I stayed at my parents for a week, then said I needed to get back to my apartment because all the furniture must be getting very dusty by now… I was right. I cry over Milhouse less often now, thanks to some help from my family and friends. Every day I tell myself that I couldn't have done anything about it and even though he's gone I will always have him in my heart… It's cliché I know, but it's the best I've got and it works most of the time.

I get into my car and turn it on. I look at my reflection in the review mirror, every time I look at myself I felt a gust of relief that all my bruises healed, and most of my scares. The only one that's left is the one on the left side of my face. It shrunk considerably now going from my eyebrow down to the side of my cheek bone, but I'm afraid it's permanent, no matter what cream I smack on it won't go away! Rrrhh!

I'm half way to my home when I realize that I have absolutely nothing to eat for dinner. "Guess I'll have to stop at the Kwik-E-Mart first." I think out loud.

I turn around and about five minutes later I get there. "Welcome steady customer." Apu greets in his strong Indian accent.

"Hi Apu, do you have any soy dogs left?" I ask casually.

"No, sorry Lisa. We ran out yesterday." He pauses for a moment as if trying to remember something. "I think there are still some vegie burritos in the refrigerated section."

"I'll go take a look." I walk to the back and shuffle threw one of the fridges. I hear Apu give a small yelp as another costumer enters, but don't take much note of it.

I finely find what I want, grab a few more things like milk and sodas to take home and make my way back to Apu. I drop all of my things on the spot when I see who Apu's talking to... None other than Nelson Mandela Muntz.

"Nelson!" I shout in jaw-dropping astonishment.

"Hay Leese, what's shaken'? It's been a while." He says a little surprised himself at seeing my here.

"Yah, like- what? Almost two years?" I say trying to remember how long it's been since I last saw him. I look down remembering the food I dropped and bend down to pick it up, luckily none of the soda cans opened. Nelson sees what I'm doing and helps me.

"Sorry about that…" He starts, picking up my burrito.

"About what? Not calling me for two years or scaring me half to death?" I smirk sarcastically.

He chuckles, "I guess sort of both…"

"So you're back for keeps?" I ask.

"Yah, I figured that running away from my problems won't solve anything, plus the boys really miss it here." He answers.

We both reach for the milk carton, and our hands accidentally touch. We look at our hands and then at each other. I give him a shy smile and say, "I got it."

He blushes and says, "Of course, sorry." He lets go and we both stand up. "Well, here's your soda, and your vegie thing."

"Thanks." I take them from his hand and place them on the counter with the milk and two other sodas.

"So how's the family, and Milhouse? Are you guys still together?" He asks clueless.

Apu makes a cutting hand motion across his neck, like that's the wrong question to ask. And I feel a choke in my thought. Nelson looks confused and I finely say, "Milhouse died in a car accident seven months ago…"

"Oh my god…. I'm so sorry, I had no clue." Nelson says in disbelief. I get the feeling he's trying not to burst into tears for my sake. "Was anyone else in there? What about Bart? Is he…" He stops in the middle, as if not wanting to know the answer.

"No, Bart's fine. I was in the crash, though…" I say looking to the side not really wanting to tell him the details.

"Gosh… I'm so sorry." He says, I can tell that he glanced at my scare. "And to think that the last time I saw him we were fighting... I feel like-"

"-Shit?" I interrupt looking back at him.

"Yah… Like a load of it…" He cracks a little, but looks at me and sucks it in.

We stand there in an awkward silence until Apu says, "Anything else?"

I snap out of it and say, "No- no that's all."

I pay for the food and Apu says, "Thank-you, Come-again," like he always does.

"Well… Bye Nelson, nice knowing your back in town."

The minute I step outside Nelson calls after me, "Wait Lisa!" I turn around and he steps outside with me. "Look I hear there's this great coffee place in town and I know you must still be sad about Milhouse but-"

I give him a smile, "Nelson, are you asking me out on a-"

"-Date? Well sort off." He shuffles, "Well? Do you wanna go?"

"I would love to, Nelson." I smile and add, "It's a date."

**THE END**

**Kinnda leaves you wondering what there date will be like hu? Needless to say that I'm very satisfied with my ending and that's just the feeling I was going for. I just wanted to add that I knew it would end like this from about chapter 5 and even though I hatted (HATTED!) to kill off Milhouse, it was the only way I could think of for him to leave Lisa... Cause we ALL KNOW how much he loves Lisa- like- Till death do you part- and maybe not even then! XD Anyway, don't kill me and I bet you Nelson fans are pretty happy now! He-he!**

**Thank you- come again!**

**-don't forget to visit my site- TeenIn15?ref=ts&fref=ts**


End file.
